¿Todo es color de rosa?
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Fuyuka quiere que Fudo le diga la verdad a su padre. Kidou no soporta a Fuyuka. Un nuevo jugador se acerca a Raimon... ¿Que tantos problemas se podrian aparecer en la relación de Fudo y Fuyuka?
1. Chapter 1

**He aqui otro fic de esta pareja tan extraña, Fudo Fuyuka, espero que no haya ningun tomatazo... Este fi es algo asi como la continuacion del otro "¿Sabes besar?". No lo puse como otro cap. porque el otro creo que me quedo algo bonito. Sin más... los dejo con la historia**

**No me pertenece Inazuma eleven, ya saben... si me perteneciese,**** Atsuya estaria vivito y coleando.**

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué se supone que le tengo que decir a tu papá?<p>

– Que estamos saliendo.

– Ni loco, todavia esta la gira que vamos a hacer el mes que viene, yo quiero jugar en esos partidos...

– ¿Por qué no ibas a jugar?

– TU MI MUY.

– ¿Qué siginica eso?

– TU papá, MI entrenador, MUY sobreprotector

– Él no es así...

– ¿Cuánto te apuesto?

– Con vos no se puede apostar.

– Pero bien que la última vez que apostamos algo te gustó mucho.

– ¡Fudo!

– ¡Fuyuka!

– Chicos...

– Mi novia...

Esa la discusión que tuvieron el otro día Fudo y Fuyuka. Hacia casi un mes que ya estaban saliendo. Nadie, excepto Endo y Kidou, sabia que ellos eran novios. Nadie creeria que Fudo fuese tan tierno con Fuyuka, que fuera tan buena persona, que fuera un "tsundere" por así decirlo. Era algo raro, por lo que nadie sospechaba que Fudo estuviese de novio y menos con Fuyuka, quien era una de las niñas mas tiernas y sensibles de Raimon.

El hecho de que Endo supiese que Fuyuka y Fudo fueran novios se debia a que él era, ahora, el mejor amigo de Fuyuka. Y el hecho de que Kidou también lo supiese, se debia a que Fudo un día, discutiendo con él, se lo dijo sin querer, aunque Kidou no dijo nada. ¿Cómo quedaria Kidou si alguien supiera que Fuyuka le habia ganado?

Fuyuka estaba realmente enamorada de Fudo, cada vez que lo veia era como si no existiese nadie mas para él, y ella se lo remarcaba todos los dias.

– Te amo

– Es cursi, pero también te amo. – decia Fudo rendido,

– Gracias. – le contestaba ella abrazandolo.

Fudo se sentía feliz, aunque no lo demostrase; pero si habia algo que lo rebentase era que Fuyuka le pidiese que le diga a Kudo que ellos dos estaban saliendo. Fudo ni borracho lo queria hacer, por obvias razones:

Fuyuka = hija de Kudo

Kudo = entrenador de Fudo

Fudo = cursi enamorado

Fuyuka + Fudo = Fudo sin jugar.

Creo qu quedan claras las razones de Fudo. No es que le diese vergüenza ni miedo, pero, sobre que el entrenador lo pone recien despues del segundo tiempo, ahora ni siquiera lo iba a meter en el partido directamente. No le importaba, pero ¿para qué estar en el equipo si no iba a jugar? Bueno, si, le molestaba el hecho de que si le decia al entrenador que él estaba saliendo con su hija lo deje fuera de los siguientes partidos... Después de todo, él queria jugar...

* * *

><p><strong>Dentro de poco subire el siguiente capitulo, ¿me merezco un review? plissss<strong>!


	2. El Padre

– ¡Que no! – le repetia Fudo

– Por fiss – rogaba Fuyuka

– Vamos a hacer una cosa, yo se lo digo, pero vos me tenés que prometer que vas a hablar con él para que no tome medidas "extremas" conmigo por ser tu novio ¿si? – sentenció Fudo ya algo molesto de que Fuyuka lo jodiera todos los dias con lo mismo.

– ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – gritaba Fuyuka por toda la habitación de Fudo.

– ¡Fuyuka! – se escucho que gritaba el entrenador Kudo desde el primer piso.

– Me tengo que ir al dentista, chau, te quiero... y no te olvides de hablar con mi papá – le recordó Fuyuka.

– ¿No te vas al dentista con tu papá? – preguntó Fudo tratando de salvarse por el momento.

– Nop, voy sola, así que lo vas a tener que hacer... – lo burló Fuyuka.

Fudo se sentia realmente en el horno.

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

[Narración de Fudo]

"_¿Quién me manda a ser novio de la hija de mi entrenador de fútbol? Pero vale la pena ser su novio, vale la pena ver su carita todos los días, sentir sus besos, sus abrazos... un momento ¡Esto es demasiado cursi! Y bue... es lo que me pasa, ya fue... soy lo que soy ahora gracias a Fuyuka. Me gusta como soy ahora, creo, mas considerado, no tan problemático, mas... eh... ¿normal? Tal vez. No creo lo que dije, eso de que el entrenador no me deje jugar porque soy novio de su hija, el entrenador siempre hace lo mejor para el equipo, dudo mucho que él me saque por el simple hecho de que salgo con Fuyuka. Pero igual me voy a sentir incómodo al decirle al Sr. Kudo: Hola, eh, mire, estoy saliendo con Fuyuka ¿Hay algun problema?. Eso si seria raro, pero que más da, lo voy a tener que hacer, se lo prometí a Fuyuka, y lamentablemente, desde que soy su novio, ella es mi única debilidad. Lo único que me encantaría realmente, es que Kidou me dejara de molestar un rato, Sakuma no se da ni la mas mínima idea de que Kidou no lo ama, es tan tonto, que – luego del escándalo que me hizo aquella vez porque Kidou lo habia engañado – volvió a ser su novio. Es un completo idiota. Ja ¿Qué se puede esperar de una histérica?_

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

[Narración normal]

Eso era lo que sentia Fudo, ganas de irse, escaparse, de no hablar con Kudo sobre la situación con su linda hija.

– Fudo, ¿Se puede? Dijo Fuyuka que me tenias algo que decir – dijo el entrenador que de la nada habia entrado a la habitación de Fudo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Su'su'su hija le dijo e'es'o? – tartamudeó Fudo.

– Así es, ¿Qué necesitabas decirme?

– Eh, bueno, etto, yo... queria... decirle... a usted... que... eh... bueno... yo... – se trababa el oji–verde

– ¡Ya! Dime que pasa – exigió Kudo.

– Yoestoysaliendoconsuhija – dijo bien rápido.

– Ahh – suspiró el entrenador del Inazuma – mi hija todavía no tiene los gustos definidos, así que no te ilusiones demasiado, ya se le pasará.

– ¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Porque soy YO el novio de su hija? ¿Qué? ¿si fuese Edgar o Endo diría lo mismo? – se enojó el n° 8.

– Tal vez si – le contesto Kudo sin perder la calma – tu no eres una persona como para mi hija, ella se merece a alguien como Edgar o si, al menos alguien como Endo. ¿Algún problema con eso?.

– Varios ¿Qué tiene ellos que yo no? – le gritó Fudo salido de si.

– Son mejores para mi hija.

– Pero Fuyuka me eligió a mi, no a Edgar ni a Endo. No tengo nada en contra de ellos dos, pero me parece que si una chica me elige a mí en vez de a ellos, yo tengo algo que ellos no tienen. En algo soy mejor, en algo me destaqué para que ella me elija a mi ¿O no? – le gritó Fudo ya realmente enojado.

– En el partido amistoso que viene con El Imperio Argentina juegas de titular – sancionó Kudo así de la nada.

Como habia entrado, salió el entrenador de la habitación de Fudo, dejando al oji-verde descolocado. ¿Iba a jugar de titular? ¿Luego de gritarle al entrenador? ¿Luego de decirle que salía con su hija? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ahí habia gato encerrado y Fudo iba a descubrir de que se trataba.

¿Cómo adivinar que tramaba ese tipo? Si era una de las personas mas cerradas que conocía, mas que el mismo Fudo...

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

[Narración del entrenador Kudo] {si, de él, es que no sabia como hacer, jeje}

"_Por fin, él me demostró de lo que es capaz, aún sabiendo que yo lo podia dejar fuera de los partidos, me dijo la verdad. Creo que el estar saliendo con Fuyuka lo ha cambiado mucho en el término personal y futbolístico. Es mucho mas tranquilo, a la hora de jugar como a la hora de tratar a otras personas. En cuanto a ponerlo de titular, ya lo iba a hacer, pero el hecho de que ya tenia a Kidou como centrocampista me complicaba el hacerlo. Pero tome la decisión de sacar a Kidou y poner a Fudo en el partido ante El Imperio Argentina que sera dentro de dos semanas. Se que falta mucho, pero fue el único equipo que le pudo ganar a nuestra selección. Esta decisión la tome como medida de castigo para Kidou: no se por qué, pero fue él el que me vino con el chisme de que Fudo y Fuyuka estaban saliendo. Fuyuka no me contó nada de nada, lo cual me preocupa, tal vez sea que mi hija esta creciendo y ya no estoy teniendo la misma relación con ella que cuando la adopté. Pero ahora lo importante es preparar el equipo para el partido ante Argentina. Es lo mejor, los problemas con Fuyuka se arreglaran a partir del partido a mi parecer."_

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

Eso era lo que pensaba el entrenador Kudo, que Fuyuka era muy buena para cambiar a las personas y que Fudo estaba cambiado gracias a ella. Era bueno, realmente bueno, tanto para Kudo como para el resto del equipo que todavia no podia dejar de molestarse por las peleas de Fudo. Realmente, el resto del equipo ya lo estaba empezando a ver como un amigo (cosa que Endo ya hacia) Él unico que no se sentia a gusto con los cambios de Fudo era Kidou, desde lo que habia pasado ya hace casi un mes –Fudo lo habia dejado antes de "que pasaran algunas cosas" por Fuyuka– él estaba realmente enamorado u obsecionado con Fudo, pero por alguna extraña razón, Kidou seguia saliendo con Sakuma. Es por eso que le habia salido con el chisme al entrenador de que Fudo y Fuyuka estaban saliendo, pensando que Kudo tomaria alguna extraña desición… Ideas tontas de quien alguna vez habia sido el mejor estratega de todo Japón…


	3. La noticia

**Bueno, he aqui el tercer capitulo (lanzando cofeti por todos lados) juro que pense que no llegaba ni al segundo. Tal vez, esta tarde suba el cuarto capitulo.**

**Mejor los dejo con el fic...**

_**Disclamer**_: _**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece porque sino bueno... Level-5 le regalaría a Someoka una sesión de spa para que mejore su cara!**_

* * *

><p>– ¿Qué? – fue el grito que se escuchó en el campamento del Inazuma Japan.<p>

– Eso fue lo que dijo el entrenador – les alaró Haruna – Él dijo que para los siguientes partidos amistosos, como Hijikata no va a poder jugar por sus hermanos, va a venir un nuevo jugador.

– Si, aparte, no creo que sea tan malo – Reflexionó Aki.

– Es verdad ¿Por qué se extrañan tanto? – preguntó Fuyuka.

– Porque se supone que cuando un jugador del Inazuma Japan sale del equipo lo mejor seria que lo reemplazara alguno de los que haya jugado en el partido de selección – respondi Kiyama algo molesto – creo que deberian haber considerado a Midorikawa.

– Hiroto, no nos vamos a poner a discutir ahora, ya paso, lo que hay que hacer ahora es saber quien es el nuevo e integrarlo al equipo, diganme chicas ¿saben quién es? – dijo Endo.

– La verdad no sabemos nada…

Era la verdad, dos semanas antes del partido con Imperio Argentina, Hijikata le dijo al entrenador que no iba a poder jugar porque uno de sus hermanos estaba enfermo. Ya que el partido no era mas que un amistoso, Hijikata le dio poca importancia y prefirió ir a cuidar a su hermano. Así el entrenador consideró a un chico que no habia podido jugar en el partido de selección porque se encontraba fuera del pais y por ende, no lo pudo contactar. Ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad, Kudo habia decidido meterlo al equipo, aunque sea para jugar un par de partidos amistosos.

Kudo conocía muy bien a aquel jugador, habia sido alumno suyo mientras él fue maestro de primaria y un gran amigo de Fuyuka. El entrenador sabia muy bien las habilidades de ese chico como defensa, ideal para ocupar el puesto de Hijikata.

Mientras casi todo el equipo estaba tratando de averiguar quien iba a ser el nuevo defensa, Fudo estaba con su incesante duda de saber por qué demonios el entrenador lo iba a poner como titular en el partido frente a Argentina ¿Por qué? Él siempre jugó de suplente y en la mayoría de los partidos se tenía que aguantar entrar al campo recién en los ultimos 30 minutos.

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

Mientras tanto, el entrenador se encontraba hablando con Endo en su oficina con respecto al nuevo jugador:

– ¿Quién es entrenador? – preguntaba incasablemente Endo.

– Eres insoportable a veces, mirá, andá con Fuyuka al aeropuerto y espera el vuelo que viene de Argentina ¿si? – dijo el entrenador ya cansado de su insufrible jugador.

– ¿Vamos a recibir al Imperio Argentina? – preguntó el de banda.

– Endo: el partido es dentro de dos semanas recién y aparte nosotros vamos a ir a Argentina. Quiero que vayas para recibir al nuevo jugador y que lo traigas directamente al campamento.

– ¿Y Fuyuka?

– Para que te vigile.

Endo salió sin entender muy bien la ultima frase del entrenador, mejor iba a buscar a Fuyuka para que lo acompañase al aeropuerto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se me quedó <strong>**cortito, pero bueno, ya pasó.**

**Sayo matta ne!**


	4. El nuevo jugador

Cap: El nuevo jugador.

**Konnichiwa! Gomen, gomen, se supone que este capitulo lo tenia que subir hace mas de una semana! Es que me cortaron el internet ¬¬ durante estos dias. **

**En este cap conocerán al nuevo jugador. Es un OC, pura y exclusiva imaginación mía. Cualquier semejanza con otro personaje tal vez sea plagio, pero igual al personaje lo invente yo. Por cierto, los dos siguientes cap. Ya los tengo casi listos.! (wii)**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece -Excepto Takimoto Shin-, es todo propiedad de level-5 y sus estupidas ganas de casar a Endo con Natsumi. **

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

– ¿Por qué le dijiste a tu papá que yo le tenía que decir algo? – le reclamó Fudo a su novia.

– Fudo, yo no abrí la boca, ya sabia que no te ibas a animar, por eso NO dije nada, apenas si hablé con mi papá en estos últimos días. Con el tema del nuevo jugador…– aclaró Fuyuka.

– ¿Entonces cómo se enteró? – preguntó Fudo.

– … – silencio absoluto hasta que…

– ¡KIDOU! – gritaron al unísono, era algo de lo mas probable.

– ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes de reclamarte? – se preguntaba Fudo.

– ¿Porque eres un impulsivo que no piensa antes de reclamar? – le preguntó irónicamente Fuyuka, se habia enojado mucho son el hecho de que Fudo desconfiara de ella.

– Fuyuka, pero es que… bueno… yo… – decia Fudo sin que le salieran las palabras y tratando de pedir perdón.

– Te perdono Fudo, pero me prometes que ya no vas a desconfiar de mí ¿Bien? – pidió Fuyuka.

– Y aquí termina el gran Fudo Akio, rendido a los pies de Kudo Fuyuka – se lamentó Fudo.

Era tan tierno ver a Fudo y Fuyuka juntos, en ese momento, Fudo se acercó a Fuyuka y le dio un pequeño beso en señal de que no iba a volver a desconfiar de ella. Pero como siempre hay algo que suele molestar en los momentos mas tiernos, ahí llegaba Endo corriendo.

– Fuyuppe, el entrenador dijo que… – dijo Endo y se paró al ver que habia interrumpido aquella escena tan tierna – lo siento, vuelvo despues.

– Capitán, ya interrumpiste, mejor hablá ahora así despues no volves a interrumpir – dijo Fudo algo tosco, con su normal actitud.

– Etto, bueno, Fuyuppe dijo el entrenador que me acompañes al aeropuerto a esperar al vuelo que viene de Argentina.

– Ok, debe ser para esperar al nuevo jugador. – dijo Fuyuka sacando de dudas a Endo.

– Con que es de Argentina… – dijo Fudo – ¿Después venís?

Fuyuka no le contestó, pero le dedicó una sonrisa, lo cual era sufuciente para su novio. Endo se sintió descolocado en aquella escena, pero Fuyuka inmediatamente volvió a la realidad. Se fueron para el aeropuerto mientras Fudo volvia a su incesante intriga…

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

Ya en el aeropuerto, Fuyuka no sabia realmente quien era el nuevo jugador, y a Endo le resultaba muy raro que el nuevo jugador viniese de Argentina: la persona que los iba a ayudar a ganarle a Argentina venia justamente de ese pais. Tal vez él supiese como ganarle al Imperio.

– ¿Cuándo llega? – se quejaba Endo.

– Ay Mamoru, ves el cartel aquel – le contestó Fuyuka señalandole el cartel que informaba sobre el estado de los vuelos – según él, el vuelo de Argentina ya llegó, espera unos minutos.

– ¡Mamoru! ¡Fuyuppe! – gritó un chico desde atrás suyo.

– ¿Quién…? ¡Shin! – gritó Endo en el medio del aeropuerto.

– Mirá a quien nos vamos a encontrar, Takimoto Shin, – dijo Fuyuka y continuó – ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veiamos! – gritó alegre.

– ¿Será porque no te pude localizar en todos estos años? – le reclamó el chico – en cambio Endo sí me atendia el telefono.

– ¿Qué haces acá? – le preguntó Endo entusiasmado de haber encontrado a su viejo amigo de primaria.

– Vengo de Argentina, no saben… ¡Voy a jugar en la selección japonesa de futbol: Inazuma Japan! – aclaró el joven muy contento.

– Listo, perfecto, nos vamos, Mamoru ahí tienes por fin al reeemplazo de Hijikata, apurate, hablamos en el camino – dijo Fuyuka feliz pero apurada.

–Eh ¿Por qué tanto apuro? – reclamó Shin.

– Es que Fudo la espera – bromeó Endo.

– Es que Aki me pidio que la ayude a encontra un novio, como el chico que le gusta no le da ni la hora…– le respondió Fuyuka maliciosamente haciendo que Endo se poga colorado – no, nada que ver, pero Shin, se supone que tenemos que ir al campamento YA para entrenar, como dijo mi papá-.

– ¿Cómo Fuyuppe? Mamoru juega en el Inazuma Japan ¿verdad? ¿Quién es Fudo? ¿Quién es Aki? ¿Tu papá Fuyuppe es el entrenador? ¿El entrenador no es Kudo-sensei? – preguntó algo confundido Shin.

– Es una muy larga historia… en el camino te la explicamos. – concluyó Endo.

Takimoto Shin era un amigo de primaria de Endo y Fuyuka, por lo cual, él les decia Mamoru y Fuyuppe. Luego del accidente de los padres de Fuyuka, Shin perdió el contacto con ella, pero no con Endo. Antes de empezar la secundaria, Shin se fue a estudiar a Argentina, que fue la ultima vez que vió a Endo. Hacia un par de dias, el entrenador Kudo lo habia llamado para saber si queria jugar en el Inazuma Japan, aunque fuera en los amistosos que quedaban. Shin gustosamente aceptó. Él siempre habia querido jugar a nivel mundial, mucho antes se le habia presentado la oportunidad, el director del Imperio Argentina lo habia llamado para que fuese parte de su equipo, pero Shin lo habia rechazado ya que él queria jugar mundialmente con el equipo de su pais, Japón.

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

Luego de un rato, Endo, Fuyuka y Shin al campamento, donde Kudo que ya se encontraba en el campo de juego con los demas jugadores del Inazuma Japan.

– Al fin llegan – dijo el entrenador– ven Takimoto, te voy a presentar a tus compañeros. – chicos, él es el reemplazo de Hijikata: Takimoto Shin.

Todos hicieron una reverencia saludando al nuevo defensa, e inmediatamente, el entrenador siguió hablando.

– Sé que dije que hoy iba a haber entrenamiento, pero lo he reconsiderado y prefiero que primero se conozcan con Takimoto. Antes, les voy a decir la lista de titulares para el partido de dentro de dos semanas con Argentina. – dijo serio Kudo.

– ¿Tan pronto? – se sorprendieron la mayoría. El pertido era dentro de dos semanas

– Si, y si no les importa, prosigo. – dijo el entrenador – Los que van a jugar son:

Delanteros: Goenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou y Utsunomya Toramaru

Medicampo: Sakuma Jirou, Fudo Akio y Kiyama Hiroto.

Defensa: Kabeyama Heigoro, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Tsunami Josuke, y Takimoto Shin.

Portero: Endo Mamoru.

Hoy tienen el día libre, pero mañana a las 9:00 a.m. los quiero a todos acá y sin ninguna queja ¿entendido? – preguntó Shin.

– Hai – contestaron todos al unisono.

El entrenador se fue y, sin que nadie lo notara, en su cara se formo una pequeña - muy pequeña sonrisa - al ver la cara del famoso estratega Kidou Yutto al escuchar que no estaba en la lista de titulares y que lo habian suplantado por Fudo.

– Shin, te los presento – dijo Fuyuka antes de que todos se fueran y comenzó a señalar unno por uno mientras los nombraba – ellos son: Goenji, Someoka, Fubuki Hiroto, Toramaru, Tsunami, Fudo, Sakuma, Kabeyama, Tobitaka, Kogure, Tachimukay, Kazemaru y Kidou.

– Un gusto – saludo Shin, y así uno a uno, se fueron acercando a él a saludarlo.

– Me olvidava, ellas son: Natsumi, Haruna, Aki, Touco y Lika – le dijo Fuyuka – las tres primeras son las ayudantes del equipo, como yo, las otras dos son amigas.

Así Shin se quedó saludando a todo el equipo. Eran realmente amables…

[Narración de Shin]

"_Bueno, esto es genial, estoy con mi mejor amigo en el Inazuma Japan, ademas de qu estoy con la chica que me gusta. ¿Qué mas podria ser mejor? Todos en el equipo son muy amables, hasta el pibe de googles que esta enojado por vaya a saber cual razón. Fue toda una sorpresa encontrarme con Fuyuka, pero no pudo haber mejor sorpresa: que Ono fuera gerenta del equipo donde juego. Ay, debo dejar de decirle Ono, ahora en Kudo Fuyuka, ya no es Ono. Vaya historia la de ella, todo lo que le pasó en estos años… pero ya no le puedo hacer nada, me siento culpable de no haber estado. ¿Quién es el famoso Fudo? Ya sé, mi compañero, pero, digo con respecto a Fuyuka ¿Qué relación tienen? Endo no suele hacer ese tipo de bromas así porque si. Espero que nada mas que amigos… Yo quiero a Fuyuka y no solo somo una amiga. ¡Ay, cierto! Tenia que llamar a Teres para avisarle que ya llegué… yo y mi cabeza de enamorado…"_

Eso era lo que pensaba Shin antes de irse a dormir, habia sido un día muy largo y tenia que estar con todas las ganas si mañana habia entrenamiento…

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

**Y? Que tal? Como quedó el nuevo? Por si las dudas, en mi perfil puse la descripción completa de Takimoto.**

**Hablando de otra cosa, ****nesecito una idea para sacar de encima a Kidou****. Me podrian dar una idea? Una chiquita? ****Algún OC de alguna chica que quiera estar con Kidou?**** Ideas, ****necesito ideas o un buen golpe**** en la cabeza, cualquiera de los dos. ****No se valen ideas**** como: ****matar**** a Kidou (No!) o ****dejarlo con Sakuma**** ni ****nada malo****, tampoco algo así como, **_**se quedó enamorado de Fudo.**_** Si a alguien se le ocurre una OC, por favor, si fueran amables: nombre, apellido y personalidad. Arigatou!**

**Sayo matta ne! ~~ **

**Sugerencias: **

–––––––––** 0800-REVIEWS –––––––––**


	5. El cumpleaños part 1

**Holiss ~~~! Aquí vine con este capitulo, en realidad, la primera parte del capitulo. Es qe me quedó largo, entonces lo partí en dos.**

**A que no saben de quién es el cumpleaños?**

**Disclaimer: me da fiaca escribirlo.**

Cap. El cumpleaños. (part. 1)

Al día siguiente, el entrenamiento fue muy duro. Kidou hacia todo lo posible por destacarse, todavia no podia creer que lo hayan dejado fuera de los titulares. Por otra parte, Takimoto demostró al equipo que merecía estar en la selección.

– Veo Shin que no perdiste tu habilidad en estos años – dijo Endo.

– Y tu mejoraste mucho, como siempre Mamoru – lo felicitó Takimoto.

– Chicos, ¿quieren agua? – les preguntó Fuyuka.

– Si Fuyuppe – le respodieron al unísono.

Fudo, al mismo tiempo, se seguia atormentando la cabeza para saber por que estaba de titular en el equipo. Kidou miraba como Fudo se quedaba pensando. "_¿Por qué rayos se quedó con la idiota de Fuyuka? ¿Es que acaso yo no soy mejor?"_

Fudo notó quién y con que intenciones lo miraba. Entonces se levantó del banco y se fue caminando al lado de Fuyuka.

– Fuyuka, ¿venís cinco minutos? – le preguntó Fudo.

– Claro, ahora vengo chicos.

La pareja se fue para el sector de las canillas. Fudo estaba colorado. Seria la primera vez que pediria esto.

– Eh, bueno, yo, te queria preguntar si tu… em, ¿queres ir conmigo esta tarde al cine?

Fuyuka quedó asombrada, su novio no era de llevarla a esos lugares. Siempre que salían, era porque Fuyuka lo llevaba casi a rastras.

– Claro, claro, ¿Por qué no iba a aceptar? – le dijo la niña muy feliz. – pero… ¿Qué te agarró? Vos nos sos de llevarme a lugares así.

– Si no te invitó a ningun lado, haces berrinche. Ahora que SI te invito a pasear, te quejas. Es que… mmm… no sé, que se yo, me dieron ganas y listo – se excusó el chico.

– ¡Fuyuppe! – apareció gritando Takimoto – esta tarde vamos a ir con Mamoru al parque ¿vienes?

– ¿A que hora? – se metió el oji-verde.

– A las cinco ¿Te importa? – le preguntó Takimoto algo molesto por la intromición de Fudo.

– No puede – determinó Fudo casi yéndose.

– Pibe, ¿vos sos la secretaria de Fuyuppe? Ella es quien decide, no vos. O sea ¿me entendes? – le aclaró Takimoto acercandosele – así que borrate.

– No, no soy su secretaria takimoto, pero preguntale vos a Fuyuka si va a poder ir. O sea ¿me entendes? Así que borrate. – le contestó Fudo burlandolo.

– ¡Basta! – dijo Fuyuka algo alterada – no Shin, esta tarde no puedo, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Y Fudo, dejate de pelear ¿si?

– Si – contestaron al unísono.

Aunque intercambiaron unas miradas de odio, Takimoto se fue sin chistar. Si había algo que les ganaba a los dos, eran los pedidos de Fuyuka. No había nada mas determinante para ninguno de los dos que escuchar la voz de Fuyuka ordenandoles algo. Y ambos se lamentaban por eso.

Fudo le preguntó a Fuyuka si lo acompañaba a sacar las entradas al cine, porque luego iba a ver mucha fila. Fuyuka aceptó, pero antes, que se diera una buena ducha. Esta vez, Fudo aceptó sin quejas.

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

Luego de bañarse, Fudo buscó a Fuyuka. Estaba en su cuarto. Recién eran las once de la mañana, y justo ese día, la mayoría de los jugadores había decidido ir a comer al negocio del director Hibiki, por lo tanto, Fuyuka no tenia tanto trabajo. El oji-verde no tení ganas de comprar las entradas para el cine, tranquilamente las podia sacar por internet, pero tenía ganas de hablar con su novia, despues de todo, era un día especial para él…

– Ya me bañé, ¿me acompañas? – le dijo Fudo a Fuyuka entrando en la habitación de la menor.

– Bueno, vamos. ¿De enserio que no te pasa nada? Andas muy raro…

– Otra vez con lo mismo: me dieron ganas de salir con vos, nada más.

– No, eso no. Es que te noté algo pensativo, como si tratases de descubrir algo. – le contestó Fuyuka.

– Ah, eso, vamos que en el camino te explico bien todo.

Y así fue, mientras caminaban, Fudo le contó lo que había pasado el día anterior con respecto a su padre. Le contó el hecho de que no sabia porque luego de haberlo enfrentado, el entrenador lo había puesto de titular y había sacado a Kidou, que era titular desde el primer partido de la selección de japon. Fuyuka también se quedó extrañada, eso no era muy normal en su papá, de un día para otro había decidido que Kidou no fuese mas titular.

Ya luego de comprar las entradas, volvieron al campamento.

Cuando pasaron por una plaza, Fudo tomó por la cintura y la sentó en un paredon bajo que había alli, quedando él parado a la altura de su pecho, teniendo que mirar para arriba para hablar.

– Fuyuka, Takimoto, el nuevo ¿Quién es? Digo, con vos – le preguntó Fudo.

– Un amigo de primaria, él jugaba conmigo y con Mamoru. Luego de lo que me pasó no lo volví a ver hasta ayer. Es muy bueno haberlo vuelto a ver. – dijo la niña inocentemente, como era ella.

– ¿Nada más? – dijo Fudo algo… ¿celoso?

– Hai, nada más. Fudo, ¿estas celosos de Shin? – dijo la chica muy divertida.

– Etto… ¡Fuyuka!... ¿yo?... ¿celoso?... ¿de Takimoto?... Puf, cualquier cosa decis Fuyuka, cualquier cosa. – le respondió Fudo nervioso.

– ¡Si! Fudo esta celoso, Fudo esta celoso – lo cargaba su Fuyuka, mientras corria por todo el paredon en el que su novio la había sentado.

En un descuido de Fudo, Fuyuka tropezó y se cayó del paredon lastimandose la rodilla. Fudo corrió a ayudarla. Como estaban a una cuadra y ella no podia caminar porque le dolia, Fudo la alzó y se la llevó a "caballito" (sobre su espalda, como Endo a Aki una vez) hasta el campamento.

Apenas llegaron, Fudo fue a buscar el botiquin. La herida de Fuyuka no era grave, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para infectarse.

– ¡Auch! Duele – se quejaba Fuyuka.

– Aguantesela, nadie la mando a correr por el paredón – la retó enojado Fudo limpiandole la herida.

– Bueno, papá. – se quejó de nuevo la niña.

– Es que total tú, ni te preocupas, el que se preocupa por ti soy yo. – dijo Fudo poniendole una benda en la rodilla.

– Gracias, Fudo ¿de enserio que hoy no hay nada especial? No se, aniversario o tal vez un cumpleaños – dijo Fuyuka todavía intrigada.

– Te lo digo, pero solo si te dejas de molestar y no se lo dices a ninguno de los chicos ¿si? – le dijo Fudo ya algo irritado de la insistencia de su novia.

– Si, dale, no abro la boca.

– Hoy es mi cumpleaños…

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

**Listo, ya me voy a terminar de escribir la segunda parte. Por cierto, ¿Qué pelicula deberían ver? Para mí, una de terror. Es sobre lo ue voy a escribir yo. La de terror es para que Fuyuka tenga miedo y Fudo la protega. Ups! Ya dije mucho! Si se les ocurre algo mejor, avisen! Por fiiss, seria de gran ayuda! Arigatuo.**

**Sugerencias: **

–––––––––** 0800-REVIEWS –––––––––**


	6. El cumpleaños part 2

Cap. El cumpleaños (part 2)

**Acá estoy. Emm… bueno, acá esta la segunda parte del capitulo! Este lo escribi escuchando Secret After School de Vocaloid. No se qe tiene que ver con el fic, pero bueno. Por cierto, alguien me hizo una queja:**

**Fudo: Yo no soy tan cursi!**

**Yo: esa es la idea, no ves que a las personas les gusta este lado tuyo?**

**Fudo: Es una estupidez. Yo no soy cursi! :P**

**Yo: callate que sino te dejo con Kidou de una vez!**

**Fudo: ya me callé.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven me pertenece! Jua jua jua! Na', mentira, no me pertenece :(**

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

– ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? – le reprochó Fuyuka.

– Es que…

– Es que nada – lo interrumpió Fuyuka sin dejarlo hablar – se supone que tu novia tiene que saber cuando es tu cumpleaños ¿o no?

– Bueno, pero yo…

– Pero yo nada – lo volvió a interrumpir – ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

– Si vos me…

– ¿Y ahora? – de vuelta Fuyuka interrumpió a Fudo – decime ¿Qué te regalo?

– ¡Fuyuka! ¿me dejas hablar? No me gustan los cumpleaños ¿bien? Lamentablemente para vos, yo no le encuentro la gracia para festejar. Si quise salir con vos a pasear es porque… no se, la verdad, no se. Pero tampoco quiero regalos ni nada. ¿Ok? – le aclaró Fudo algo tosco.

– Bu-bu-eno Fudo, no hay problemas. – dijo Fuyuka sorprendida

– Bien, ¿estas bien? ¿te duele? ¿o algo por el estilo? – preguntó Fudo cambiando de tema. Se había dado cuenta de que había sido algo tosco con su anterior aclaración.

–Es-es-estoy per-per-fec-t-a – le respondió tartamudeando.

Fuyuka se empezó a preocupar por su novio. ¿Quién podria odiar su propio cumpleaños? Era una completa estupidez. Fudo se fue a comer y Fuyuka a ayudar a Aki y a Haruna con la comida. La niña estaba confundida, su novio era raro, pero no era para tanto como para odiar su propio cumpleaños. Despues de todo, nadie del equipo sabe de la historia de Fudo, ademas de Endo, Sakuma, Kidou y Goenji. Fuyuka no sabia nada del mal pasado de Fudo, de todo lo que había sufrido y de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para estar ahora donde estaba.

Luego de comer, Fuyuka fue a ver a la unica persona que podia llegar a saber algo sobre la vida de su novio: el director Hibiki.

Al llegar a negocio del mayor, Fuyuka vió a casi todos los integrantes del equipo ayudando a Hibiki a limpiar. Ellos había ido a comer a lo del señor Hibiki y cuando terminaron se decidieron por ayudarlo a limpiar todo el desastre.

– Hola, chicos, acuerdensen de que dentro de 15 minutos tienen entrenamiento. – les recordó Fuyuka a los chicos.

– Cierto, casi nos olvidamos, pero todavia tenemos que ayudar a Hibiki a terminar de ordenar. – aclaró Kazemaru.

– No hay problema chicos, vayan. Yo termino de limpiar – dijo Hibiki.

– Yo lo ayudo Sr. Hibiki. Ahora ustedes vayan antes de llegar tarde. – se ofreció Fuyuka amablemente.

– Bueno, gracias. Nos vamos.

Dicho y hecho, los chicos se fueron al entrenamiento. Mientras tanto, Fuyuka se quedó ayudando a Hibiki. Despues de todo, en el campamento estaban Aki y Haruna para ayudar al equipo, ademas de Lika, Touco y Ante-ojos. Cuando ya terminaron de ordernar, Hibiki le ofrció un té a Fuyuka y se sentaron a hablar.

– Dime Fuyuka ¿Qué tenias que preguntarme? – dijo Hibiki como leyendole la mente a Fuyuka.

– Etto, yo… yo queria saber que le pasó a Fudo de chico. Hay algo en él que nose, lo hace ser cerrado, duro. Por ejemplo: hoy me hizo pensar que odia su propio cumpleaños. El hecho de que nunca confie en nadie me preocupa. Siempre necesita demostrar algo. No se… por eso necesito saber que le pasó para saber si puedo ayudarlo en algo – dijo Fuyuka preocupada.

– Eres la manager de equipo, pero eso no es como para meterte en la vida intima de los jugadores. Se que te preocupa Akio, pero ese es un tema muy suyo, que solo compartira con las personas que él quiera – le dijo Hibiki.

– Pero yo no estoy hablando como la manager del equipo. Yo no estoy hablando de algo en el termino futbolístico. Yo necesito saber que le pasó porque de enserio quiero ayudarlo. Y se muy bien que él no me lo va a contar. Es muy cerrado y eso me preocupa. Hoy simplemente, casi se pelea con Shin, el nuevo jugador. – le contó la menor.

– ¿Qué relación tienes con Fudo? Vamos, dime.

– Etto, yo… bueno, yo soy su novia…– dijo Fuyuka colorada.

– con razón, había algo que había ocasionado aquel cambio en Fudo. No podria haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana tan así. – dijo Hibiki.

– Por favor director, necesito saberlo. Ya le pregunté a Mamoru pero no me quiere decir. A Goenji también, pero Mamoru le advirtió que no me dijera nada. Y ni loca se lo pregunto a Sakuma, menos a Kidou. – dijo la chica dando por entendido que no se llevaba bien con el de googles.

– Con una condición: de ahora en más, día por medio vendras a informarme de los cambios que notes en Fudo. no digo los futbolisticos, porque de eso se encarga tu padre, pero digo en los personales, si ya no estan tosco, bruto, si se pelea con alguien. ¿Bien? – ofreció Hibiki.

– Es un trato…

[Narración de Hibiki]

_Él desde muy pequeño sufrió. Cuando él tenia 4 años, los negocios de su padre quebraron y su jefe le dejó todas las deudas al señor Fudo. Poco a poco, el padre de Akio se endeudó mucho mas. Tras los juegos y las apuestas pensó que podria salir adelante, pero no pudo. Día tras día, los cobradores iban a la casa de Fudo a cobrar las deudas y casi siempre, el Sr. Fudo terminaba en el suelo todo golpeado. Su mujer ya estaba harta de tal situación. Un día, mejor dicho, el día del cumpleaños n° 8 de Fudo, aparecieron en su casa dos cobradores, los cuales solo le dejaron a su padre la advertencia de muerte en caso de que no pagase la deuda. El pobre hombre, tratando de proteger a su mujer y a su hijo, escapó. Nadie sabe a donde, pero así por fin, los cobradores ya no asechaban la casa de Fudo. Su pobre madre le metió en la cabeza que él siempre debia ganar, ser el mejor, ser el que mande. En pocas palabras, Fudo "odia su cumpleaños" porque ese día le recuerda al último día en el que vió a su padre. Despues de todo, él queria mucho a su padre. Esa es la razón por al cual Fudo sea tan… así. Luego de los 8 años, él empezó a criarse en la calle, pasaba poco tiempo en su casa. Fue creando pandillas, no dudo que haya tenido alguen enfrentamiento con la pandilla de Tobitaka. Un día conoció a Kageyama, y allí empieza la historia que ya seguro te han contado._

[Narración normal]

– Muchas gracias Sr. Hibiki – agradeció la niña mirando su reloj – uy, ya se me está haciendo tarde – ya eran las cuatro.

– No, de nada, pero no olvides el trato. Y por si acaso, si vas a salir con Fudo, ve a despertarlo, de seguro se durmió.

– Si, de seguro…

Fuyuka salió corriendo para el campamento, ademas de arreglarse ella, todavia tenía que despertar a Fudo, porque lo mas seguro era que estuviese durmiendo. Apenas llegó al campamento, confirmó todas sus sospechas: Fudo estaba en su cama roncando. Fuyuka bajó a la cocina y abrió el congelador. A los pocos segundos apareció en el cuarto de fudpo con un gran vaso de agua.

– Mi amor, despertate – decia Fuyuka con voz amable.

–…– nada de parte del durmiente.

– Fudo, por favor, no me hagas hacerlo– insistia Fuyuka, realmente no queria hacer nada.

–…

– Bonito, yo te avisé- – dijo Fuyuka vaciando el vaso de agua casi congelada sobre la cabeza de su tan querido novio.

– ¿Qué diablos? – gritó Fudo despertandose de golpe – ¡¿Estas loca? ¡¿Cómo rayos me vas a despertar así?

– Son cuatro y diez.

– ¿Y?

– En el cine se hace una gran cola todas las tardes para entrar a las salas.

– diablos.

Fudo no tuvo otra opción que levantarse y cambiarse. Se había prometido darle a Fuyuka la mejor tarde y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Pero realmente parecia un zombi. No importaba, por Fuyuka todo. Aunque parecia que la cama lo llamaba _"Fudo, ven a dormir. No necesitas a esa loca"_, Fudo miró la cama raramente y volvió a pensar _"Cama de mierda, ya te pareces al idiota de Kidou" _bufó.

Ya por fin, cinco menos cuarto Fudo fue al cuarto de Fuyuka para ver si ya estaba lista y así era. Realmente Fudo había quedado con la boca abierta, Fuyuka se veia muy bonita, muy bonita, casi le agarra una hemorragia nasal al pobre estratega. Fuyuka tenia un shorcito lila, una musculosa blanca y sobre esta una camisa mangas cortas desabrochada de también color lila. Tenia puesto unas sandalias negras, y llevaba el pelo suelto, solo con una vincha blaca. Por ceirto, se había maquillado, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para que se notase. Un gran detalle si tenemos en cuenta que ella casi nucan se maquilla. Pero Fudo se sintió desubicado, ella se había producido para él, y él solo llevaba una remera negra, unos jeans sueltos y su campera azul por si las dudas_. "Soy un desastre"_ pensó

– La bella y la bestia – masuculló Fudo.

– emmm… ¿Qué pasa?

– Creo que mejor anda vos sola, o decile a Endo que te acompañe. Mirá, soy una vergüenza. – declaró el mayor colorado

– ¿Y? total, vos vas a venir conmigo, no vas a un desfile de modas. Aparte, para mi estas hermoso. Dale, si, yo quiero ir con vos al cine, no con Mamoru, por fisss – dijo la niña con una vocecita tierna a la que Fudo no se pudo resistir.

– De nuevo soy tu esclavo. Vamos – dijo rendido Fudo.

Y así partieron al cine. Fuyuka todavia no entenia como rayos había accedido a ver una pelicula de terror. ¡Ella las odia! Pero así como Fuyuka es la debilidad de Fudo, Fudo lo es de Fuyuka. En realidad, todas las demas peliculas eran demasiado cursis, hasta como para la propia Fuyuka. La única decente era esa maldita pelicula de terror.

Cuando entraron a la sala del cine, les dieron a ambos unos lentes negros ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿No seria que…? Si, la pelicula era en 3D, ahora si, Fudo se lamentaba por su pobre brazo, seguramente, a la salida, tendria todavia las uñas clavadas de Fuyuka. Igual… despues de todo, la pelicula fue simpática por lo que pasó dentro de la sala.

– Fu-fu-do ¿po-de-m-o-s sa-salir d-e la sa-l-a? – decia Fuyuka asustada en el medio de la pelicula.

– Fuyu, no te preocupes. La pelicula no es real.

– Bonito, al principio dijeron: ¡basada en hechos reales! – lo reprendió Fuyuka.

– Ah…– suspiró el pobre Fudo – vení, no va a pasar nada. – le aclaró para abrazarla mientras veian la pelicula.

Cada vez que había una escena de terror, Fuyuka se escondia debajo de los brazos de Fudo. Era una sensación muy cálida sentir a Fudo al lado suyo. Era sentirse segura, por mas de lo que pasase alrededor. Aun así, Fudo era humano y sentia algo de miedo por la pelicula, pero muy, muy, muy poquito. Pero igual Fuyuka lo pudo presentir; estar tan cerca de él hacia que ella pudiese escuchar su corazón, que ya de por si estaba acelerado, cuando había una escena de miedo, la cara de Fudo no demostraba algún miedo muy fuerte, pero Fuyuka sabia gracias a su corazón demas de acelerado que estaba asustado. Fuyuka solo sonreía al escuchar el corazón de su bonito. Fudo no entedia porque su novia sonreia, pero que se le iba a hacer.

– Bonito, ¿Cuánto falta para que termine la pelicula? – dijo Fuyuka con voz bajita.

– Poco Fuyu, poco. Dale, no es nada. – decia Fudo, pero si que era algo, era la pelicula mas terrorifica que había visto, encima en 3D, el corazón de Fudo iba a mil por hora.

– Más te vale bonito. – le advertía Fuyuka para volver al dulce regocijo de los brazos de Fudo.

Fudo veia la cara de SU novia, ¿De encerio todo era real? ¿De encerio ella estaba enamorada de él? Por mas que ya tenía un mes de novios, Fudo no lo creia, el tenia muy claro que no era la mejor persona del mundo: era mentiroso, tosco, bruto, a veces olgazan, serio, aburrido. Fuyuka era todo lo contrario, pero aun así eran novios, Fudo al estar con ella se sentia otra persona, se sentia bueno, cursi, hiperactivo, divertido, graciosos, todo lo contrario. El amor de Fuyuka lo estaba cambiando, y eso era muy bueno.

Ya cuando por fin terminó la pelicula, cuando todos los pochoclos estaban tirados en el suelo por los sustos de Fuyuka, la joven pareja salió del cine. Pero a Fudo se le aguaron los planes de la salida perfecta con su novia: se había largado a llover, era una llovizna mejor dicho, pero por esta llovizna, el parque de diversiones estaba cerrado. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer? No se iban a quedar debajo de la lluvia como dos tortolitos, pero tampoco daba para ir al campamento. Fudo quedó pensativo.

– Mmm… bonito, ¿vamos? – dijo Fuyuka dulcemente.

– ¿Eh? ¿A dónde? – pregunto Fudo sorprendido

– A cualquier lado, espero que no te importe mojarte. – dijo Fuyuka para irse corriendo a saltar en cualquier charco que encontrase.

_– Eres infantil, eres tierna, eres una niña bonita – _pensaba Fudo, que de la nada se sonrojó por las cosas que estaba pensando.

– Bonito, te pusiste colorado – dijo Fuyuka sorprendida.

– Vamos a donde quieras, pero tomá mi campera, sino te vas a resfriar y no tengo ganas de hacer de enfermero – declaró Fudo para luego ponerle la campera a Fuyuka sobre los hombros y luego abrazarla por detrás. Al final, si parecian dos tortolitos debajo de la lluvia.

– Bueno, pero solo si venis conmigo bonito.

– ¿Por qué me decis bonito? – preguntó Fudo que se había dado cuenta de que era lo que Fuyuka le estuvo diciendo toda la tarde.

– Mmm… no se, me gusta como suena. Aparte, la verdad no ofende a nadie. Sos muy bonito

– Eso no es verdad.

Fuyuka se hizo la enojada y soltó un "¡Si lo sos!" y lo tomó de la mano fuertemente para que ambos salieran a mojarse bajo la lluvia. Fudo corria detras de Fuyuka. La menor corria delante y de a ratos se daba vuelta para retarlo "¡Apúrate que ya está por anochecer!". Él solo corria detrás de aquella alocada niña. No sabia muy bien a donde se dirigian, pero tenia una vaga idea.

– Ya llegamos bonito, mirá – dijo Fuyuka.

¿Dónde estaban? Pues en la torre de metal, estaba lloviznando aun, pero ya había menos nubes y se podia notar el atardecer. Fudo quedó impresionado por la vista, era muy hermosa.

– Sabes Fuyu, el día en que todos aparecieron en el campamento diciendo que vos y el capitán estaban saliendo me dio mucha rabia – declaró el mayor mirando el atardecer.

Fuyuka se sonrojó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Él estba enamorado de ella desde ya haia demasiado tiempo y nisiquiera se había dado cuenta.

– O sea que desde ese entonces ya estabas enamorado de mi – dijo Fuyuka para saltar encima de su novio – ja, te atrapé.

Pero en un rápido movimiento, Fudo se dio vuelta, cayendo ambos al suelo y quedando él encima de ella.

– ¿Y bonita? ¿Quién atrapó a quien? – dijo Fudo divertido.

– ¡El cuco! – lo burló Fuyuka.

– ¿Con que el cuco? Entonces este cuco no te va a dar ningun – besó a Fuyuka – ningun – otro beso – nungun otro – volvia a besar a Fuyuka – otro beso – y volvia a besar a Fuyuka.

– Avisale a tu boca…

Ambos estaban embarrados, mojados, pero divertidos.

– Fuyu, ya oscureció ¿volvemos?

– Esta bien bonito…

– Sabés Fuyu, me está empezando a agradar la idea del cumpleaños. – confesó el mayor.

– Ajá, viste, nadie puede odiar su cumpleaños.

– ¿Viste que vos me preguntaste hoy que me ibas a regalar? – dijo Fudo mientras caminaban – vos ya me regalaste el mejor cumpleaños, pero aún así, quiero otra cosa si es posible. – continuo Fudo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

Fudo se acercó al odio de su niña y le contestó la pregunta al oido. Despues de todo, lo que Fudo le pidió no era nada de otro mundo. Fuyuka se sonrojó a más no poder al escuchar lo que queria su bonito que le regalase. Iba a ser una noche larga…

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

**Jejeje, acá los dejo con la duda. Ya casi me olvidaba. Chizu, si no te molesta voy a usar tu OC, supongo que va a salir dentro de dos capitulos masomenos. La chica es genial para Kidou! Arigatou! Ya, volviendo a lo nuestro, como estuvo el cumple de Fudo? Les gustó? Miren que todavia terminó, falta aún el regalo de Fudo! Jejeje.**

**Sayo! ~~~**

**Sugerencias: **

–––––––––** 0800-REVIEWS –––––––––**


	7. El regalo

**Hello! Acá les traigo la última parte del cumple de nuestro Fudo, se van a enterar que le pidio Fudo a Fuyuka (espero que no hayan pensado nada malo ¬¬), el capi se llama: "Regalo". Espero que les guste. Ya se, tarde mucho, pero tuve varios problemas, Gomen! Tal vez me salió algo largo. Bueno, no importa, mejor les dejo el fic.**

**Disclaimer: ufff… Inazuma Eleven no me… bueno, lo de siempre.**

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

Cap: Regalo.

– ¿Y? ¿Si o no? – preguntó un tanto impaciente Fudo.

– Fudo, vos queres que yo… no, me parece que no voy a poder. – dijo Fuyuka colorada y algo indignada por lo que le había pedido su bonito.

– Fuyu, ¿Qué me entendiste? Pensé que te lo había explicado bien…– dijo Fudo.

– ¡No! Digo ¡Si!... emm… pará: ¿Qué me quisiste decir?

– Lo que escuchaste Fuyuka – dijo Fudo un tanto molesto.

– Dejamelo pensar…

– Bueno, mejor vamos que estamos todo mojados ¿si? – dijo Fudo para tomar la mano de Fuyuka.

– Si, vamos bonito – dijo Fuyuka con una gran sonrisa.

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

[En el campamento]

– Mamoru ¿viste a Fuyuppe? Desde que se fue luego de comer no la vi más – dijo Takimoto algo preocupado.

Endo hizo algo de memoria. Es verdad, desde luego de la comida no la había visto, un momento, si, eso de las cuatro de la tarde la había visto subir al piso de arriba muy apurada. Teniendo en cuenta de que Fudo había dicho que Fuyuka no podria ir con ellos al parque, y que, Fuyuka muy raramente sale sola, de segura había salido con Fudo y todavia no había llegado.

– Shin, ni te preocupes, no es nada, de seguro salió son un amigo – dijo Endo, no le iba a decir que había salido con su novio.

– ¿Quién? Si todos estan acá, inluso las chicas.

– No tiene porque ser del campamento.

– Si vos decis Mamoru ¿estas seguro?

– Si Shin, no te preocupes.

Aún así, Takimoto estaba preocupado, Fuyuka no era de salir sola y ya eran las ocho de la noche. Él estaba muy preocupado por su amiga, mejor dicho, estaba enojado con si mismo, porque hoy le diria a Fuyuka que gustaba de ella, pero con el tema de ue no había podido salir con Mamoru y él, se le había complicado algo este tema.

Cuando Fudo y Fuyuka llegaron al campamento, entraron por la puerta de atrás, ya que aún eran novios a escondidas, Fudo se fue directamente a bañar y Fuyuka para la cocina a avisarles a las chicas que ya enseguida las ayudaba con la comida, se cambiaba y listo.

Ya luego, despues de terminar de cambiarse toda la ropa, Fuyu fue a ayudar con la comida y el bonito bajó con los demás chicos al comedor, donde todos hablaban. Los chicos hablaban pues de algo que no era muy común en ellos, ya que su cabeza solo piensa en futbol, pero aquella noche era la excepción, estaban hablando de chicas.

– Uy, miren, a ver Fudo, decime vos quién te gusta – dijo Hiroto viendo que llegaba Fudo.

– Primero decime quién te gusta a vos – dijo Fudo seguro de que Hiroto no diria nada.

– Midorikawa – dijo tranquilamente.

"_¿No se supone que era secreto?"_ pensaba Midorikawa.

– Che Fudo, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? despues del entrenamiento te fuiste a hechar alta siesta, pero más tarde te fuimos a buscar a tu cuarto – dijo Kazemaru.

– Mmm, salí ¿por? – dijo Fudo.

– ¿Con quién? – preguntó la mayoría menos Kidou y Endo (porque ya suponian) y Takimoto porque poco le importaba.

– Con mi novia, ¿algun problema? – dijo con un pequeño tono de superioridad.

– ¿Tenes novia? – preguntó Kogure – che, Kidou, te cambiaron por una chica – bromeó el menor, ganandose un golpe de Sakuma.

– ¿Y quién es la desafortunada? – preguntó Tsunami.

– Vamos chicos, ya está la cena – dijo Endo – más tarde seguimos hablando.

– Si.

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

Ya en la cena, Fuyuka estaba repartiendo la comida cuando Takimoto se paró y quiso hablar.

– Vamos chicos, que Takimoto quiere hablar,– comentó Fubuki.

– Chicos, me alegra decir que ya los considero como mis amigos, así que enfrente de ustedes quiero hacer algo muy importante para mi, y de paso me aseguro de que todo salga bien. – dijo Takimoto

La mayoría no entendia, Fuyuka le preguntó por lo bajo a Endo si sabia algo, pero no. Él único que sabia lo que iba a pasar era Goenji, más bien, ya era muy amigo de Takimoto.

– Fuyuppe – llamó Takimoto.

– ¿Yo Shin? ¿Para que me necesitas? – dijo la nia mucho más extrañada.

– Fuyuppe, yo, enfrente de todos, para asegurarme de que no me digas que no, te queria pedir que fueras mi novia – declaró takimto y, sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara, besó a Fuyuka. Así, apasionadamente, como solo Fudo tenia el derecho de hacerlo con Fuyuka.

Endo se paró. Fuyuka empujó a Takimoto. E inmediatamente alguien tuvo que retener a Fudo que ya estaba por pegarle.

– Takimoto Shin, estas muerto, así que corré por tu vida – gritó Fudo con un gran aura asesina mientras luchaba con Tsunami y Fubuki para que lo soltaran.

– ¿Yo qué…? – dijo Takimoto – ¿Qué diablos te metes?

– Sos un idiota – dijo Fudo cuando por fin se pudo soltar de sus compañeros – así que corré si no queres que te mate en este mismo instante.

Fudo amagó a pegarle, pero se metió Fuyuka en le medio.

– Fudo, por favor, tranquilizate – dijo la chica.

– Eso, tranquilizate pibe- – dijo Takimoto, lo cual ganó un reto de Endo.

– ¡Basta! – gritó Endo, enojado como pocas veces por el griterio – Shin, andate ahora mismo del comedor, porque yo mismo soy capaz de matarte, y Fudo, tranquilizate de una vez. Fuyuppe llevatelo de acá y tranquilizalo.

– Si Mamoru – quiso obedecer la chica pero no pudo. Takimoto y Fudo se habian escapado de sus guardias y ahora estaban frente contra frente en el medio del comedor.

– ¿A vos qué rayos te importa lo que yo hice? – dijo Shin enojado.

– Nada, ¡Solo el simple hecho de que acabas de besar a mi novia! Así que si no queres morir, esfumate – advirtió Fudo.

Todos se soprendieron, nadie sabia que el y Fuyuka fueran novios. Es más, varias personas aseguraban que ella salia con el capitán. Shin solo se fue.

– Fudo, por favor, tranquilizate – pidió nuevamente Fuyuka.

– ¿Cómo queres que me tranquilice? Si no ves que te acaba de besar – completó para irse enojado

Fuyuka no sabia que hacer: ir a hablar con su amigo para arreglar las cosas o ir con su bonito para poder aclarar el asunto con él. Todos quedaron impresionados por aquella pelea, que por suerte no pasó a golpes, porque sino, tanto Fudo como Shin hubiesen quedado fuera del equipo. Endo trató de poner orden, y todos volvieron a comer. Goenji se levantó discretamente y fue a hablar con Fuyuka que estaba mas conmocionada que todos por lo que había pasado.

– Fuyuka, mejor vos andá a hablar con Fudo, yo hablo con mi amigo Takimoto. De enserio, él no sabia nada, hace mucho que esta enamorado de vs, desde la úiltima vez que te vió no pudo dejar de pensar en vos, aunque eran solo unos niños, él de verdad pensó que esta forma de decirtelo seria la mejor, aunque lo del beso no estaba en los planes – dijo Goenji algo confundido por la última parte.

– Muchas gracias, Goenji, yo no se que acaba de pasar, todavia no caigo, pero mejor voy a hablar con Fudo antes de que se enoje conmigo. – dijo Fuyuka.

– No, mejor no – se metió Endo – dejenlos a los dos, dejenlos solos un rato, va a ser lo mejor.

– Esta bien Endo – dijo Goenji y se fue a sentar.

– Mamoru, es que yo… él… por favor Mamoru – suplicó la chica.

– Luego de cenar Fuyuppe, dejalo solo un rato, recordá, su orgullo – aclaró Endo.

– Esta bien Mamoru.

Así fue como Fuyuka y Fudo tuvieron su primera discución, que en realidad no fue una discución. Pero como el tema central del capitulo no es este, sigo.

Luego de que todo el equipo se enterara de que Fudo y Fuyuka estaban de novios, Shin se fue del campamento, de hecho, no fue volvió a dormir esa noche, pero ese tampoco es el tema central del capitulo, así que sigo.

Ahora si, Fudo se encontraba en la azotea (bah, en el techo) tirado sobre una manta en el suelo mirando el cielo, callado como no había estado antes. Ya luego de comer, Fuyuka lo había decidido buscar: primero fue al cuarto de Fudo, luego fue a su propio cuarto. Despues ya empezó a preguntarle al equipo si sabia donde se había metido su bonito. Fuyuka decidió buscar en el techo, que era el único lugar que le faltaba revisar, ya que Fudo pasaba mucho tiempo ahí.

Fuyuka lo vió, quiso ir corriendo y abrazarlo, pero sabia que no era lo más prudente teniendo en cuenta de que Fudo estaba enojado. Solo fue y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Qué querias que hiciera? – le preguntó Fuyuka rompiendo el silencio.

– … – Fudo no contestó.

– Decime Fudo, ¿Qué querias? ¿Qué le pegue? ¿Qué le empiece a gritar? ¿Qué dijiera que lo odio? No puedo decir eso por dos razones: es mi amigo y él no sabia que vos y yo somos novios. – le dijo Fuyuka ya con los ojos vidriosos.

– En realidad, no queria que hagas nada de eso. No estoy enojado con vos, ni siquiera con Takimoto, bueno, si, un poco con él, pero ya se me fue ese enojo. – dijo por fin Fudo – estoy enojado conmigo mismo, por idiota te voy a terminar perdiendo. No soy el mejor chico del mundo, lo se de sobra, pero también se que si me sigo comportando así, te voy a terminar perdiendo, porque hay muchas personas mejores que yo que te quieren.

– ¡Pero yo te quiero a vos! – le dijo Fuyuka.

– Pero me da rabia que otra persona haya besado esos labios – dijo acercandose a su cara y tocando los labios de Fuyuka con sus dedos – yo no quiero que ninguna otra persona te bese, quiero que tus labios solo esten resevados para mí.

– Pero Fudo, yo… también quiero que sea así.

– Ya lo se, pero hace un rato no paso esto, otro chico te besó y eso me dice que si sigo siendo tan tonto como para no comportarme como un buen novio, un día va a aparecer otro chico y yo te voy a perder – dijo Fudo tratando de ocultar sus ojos – ¡Yo no quiero perderte Fuyuka! – gritó y la abrazó.

Fuyuka ya se estaba por largar a llorar, pero no lo hizo, solo abrazó más fuerte a Fudo, ella tampoco queria perderlo ni queria estar on otro chico que no fuese él. No queria besar a nadie más, queria ser solo de él. Ella lo amaba realmente, esto no era otro de sus berrinches de adolescente, no, esto era de verdad. Fudo se separó de Fuyuka mientras que la tomaba del mentón y la miraba a los ojos.

– Te voy a decir algo que no te digo muy seguido: Fuyuka, yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo; es por vos por lo que quiero cambiar, ser mejor persona, para poder merecerte.

– Fudo, vos… Fudo me importa muy poco si te merezco o no, yo solo quiero estar con vos, a mi que me importa lo que piensen los demás. Yo solo quiero poder quedarme con vos sin que nadie me moleste ¿entendes? Por favor sacate esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza. ¿Sabes? Si te merezco, porque sos una buena persona conmigo, y eso es lo que me importa ¿bien? Yo se que no sos el chico más perfecto del mundo, pero sos perfecto para mi. – le contesó Fuyuka mirandolo a los ojos.

Se besaron. Fudo había estado preocupado por el hecho de tal vez no merecerla, como había dicho el entrenador, pero Fuyuka le había hecho compender que no era así, ella lo amaba y que bien se sentia en el pecho de Fudo poder escuchar eso, él estaba mucho más tranquilo. Se separaró un poco, Fudo le limpió algunas lagrimas a Fuyuka.

– Ya, no llores que nadie murió – dijo Fudo con su tono normal.

– Fudo, me parece que va a tener que esperar a tu siguiente cumpleaños para tener el regalo que me pediste. Lo esutve pensando y creo que no voy a poder – dijo Fuyuka colorada.

– Fuyu, ¿me decis que no me vas a poder dar una luna de miel? – dijo Fudo con una sonrisa picarona.

/ Flash back \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

En la torre de metal, Fudo estaba pidiendole a Fuyuka su regalo de cumpleaños.

– Una luna de miel es lo que quiero – le contó Fudo al oído a Fuyuka.

– ¿Q-u-eé di-j-is-te qu-e que-r-ia-s? – le preguntó impactada Fuyuka.

– Una luna de miel con vos, esta noche…

Fuyuka estaba completamente colorada ¡Su novio le había pedido una luna de miel! ¿a qué se referia? ¿a lo que pasaba en una luna de miel entre los novios?

/ Fin flash back \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

– Bonito, es que yo… ¡solo tengo 14! No creo que pueda hacerlo, no soy tan loca como Kidou – dijo Fuyuka ofendida.

– Tenia razón, vos no me entendiste ni una palabra – dijo Fudo llevandose las manos a la nuca – a ver ¿Qué hace que una luna de miel sea una luna de miel y no una noche más de casados?

– ¿Qué es la primera noche juntos luego de la boda? – se preguntó Fuyuka.

– Si y… ¿Qué hace falta indispensablemente para que haya una boda? – dijo Fudo acercandose a ella

– Marido y mujer – dijo Fuyuka por fin entendiendo el juego.

– Creo que lo entendiste, quiero de regalo una boda, una boda con vos – le terminó de decir.

– ¿Y por qué tanto acertijo para eso? – preguntó Fuyuka ofendida.

– Por que pensé que te ibas a dar cuenta, mente sucia – la burló Fudo.

– No tengo mente pervertida, es solo que, bueno, un poquito – accedió Fuyuka.

– Yo gané – dijo acercandose a ella – y ¿queres o no?

– Claro, claro que quiero – le contestó feliz Fuyuka.

Se abalanzó sobre él, abrazandolo y cayendo ambos al suelo. Fuyuka había quedado arriba de Fudo, pero en un rapido movimiento, quedaron al revés. Fudo se acercó más a su boca y comenzó a hablar:

– A ver, Kudo Fuyuka, ¿acepta por esposo a Fudo Akio para amarlo y respetarlo – dijo Fudo en tono gracioso – durante las estupidas bromas de Kidou, las intromiciones de Endo y durante mis berrinches hasta que la muerte los separe?

– Acepto, y usted Fudo Akio, ¿acepta a Kudo Fuyuka para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la locura, mientras una histerica lo moleste y durante sus tontos celos hasta que la muerte los separe? – le preguntó Fuyuka.

– Si, acepto. Entonces nos declaro marido y mujer. Quiero besar a mi novia – completó Fudo para besar a su "esposa".

Cuando se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, Fudo se dio cuenta de que lo que estaban haciendo era un tonto juego de niños.

– Quiero que este sea solo NUESTRO juego de niños bonito – le contestó Fuyuka como si le leyera la mente.

Ya solo se quedaron abrazados ahí, tirados en el medio del techo. Que mas daba si era un juego de niños, él había querido eso para su cumpleaños y lo tuvo, no se podia quejar. Como a la media noche, ya empezó a hacer frio alli arriba. Fuyuka estaba dormida, así que Fudo la alzó y la llevó hasta su cuarto. Fuyuka tenia el sueño muy pesado. En el camino desde el techo hasta el cuarto de Fuyuka, Fudo se encontró con Kidou.

– Quiero hablar con vos – le dijo el de rastas.

– Esperame un momento.

– Bueno…

Fudo no sabia que rayos queria Kidou, pero seguro viniendo de él, nada bueno. Dejó a Fuyuka en su cuarto, mejor dicho en el de Fudo, que quedaba más cerca que el de ella. Apenas cerró la puerta del cuarto, se dirigió al cuarto de Kidou ¿Qué querria ese tipo ahora? Mejor apurarse, ya tenia sueño, queria dormir…

Lugo de un rato volvió a su cuarto, y vió a Fuyuka dormida: ¿era verdad lo que le había dicho Kidou? No, de seguro no, Fuyuka lo amaba; lo que había pasado en el techo hace un rato le demostraba que todo lo que decia Kidou era una mentira. Fudo se rió de si mismo por haber pensado tal estupidez.

Volviendo en si, se quiso acostar pero recordó que estaba Fuyuka. Ma' si, se acostó su lado, y se durmió abrazado a ella…

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

**Uff, por fin, pude teminar, parecia no terminarlo más. Bueno, espero que le hayas gustado, ya en el siguiente capi les cuento que pasó en el cuarto de Kidou XD. **

**Sayo!~.~**

**Sugerencias: **

–––––––––** 0800-REVIEWS –––––––––**


	8. Chapter 8

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

**Holis! Espero que este capitulo les guste! No tuve mucho tiempo para poder escribir este capitulo y poder actualizar rápido, encima me quedé sin internet u.u Gomen!**

**El cap es narrado por Kidou.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven pertenece a Level-5. Lo demas es todo salido de mi linda cabecita! El día que inazuma eleven me pertenezca van a ver que una vaca pasa volando frente a su ventana y los va a saludar en japones**

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

Cap: Obsesión

Ya me había hartado de que Fuyuka siempre estuviese con Fudo cuando yo no podia. ¿Qué tenia esa tonta que yo no? Bueno, podia empezar por que era mujer, o tal vez por que era dulce con Fudo, o por que pocas veces lo insultaba. Pero yo estaba cegado por los celos. Cerca de la media noche me levanté a tomar algo de agua y vi que venia Fudo cargando a Fuyuka, como si estuviesen casados. Eso me llenó de rabia. Así que decidí hablar con Fudo al respecto. Él dejó a Fuyuka en su propio cuarto, cosa que me molestó mucho y vino para el mío para poder hablar.

– Fudo ¿la amas a Fuyuka? – le pregunté apenas entró en mi habitación.

– Si Kidou, la amo, no estoy terriblemente obsecionado con ella como vos conmigo – me respondió toscamente.

– Entonces tenes que saber que todo lo que pasó hay lo provocó ella: desde que llegó Takimoto, ella lo estuvo histeriqueando. Por eso fue porque Takimoto hoy le pidió que fuera su novia, porque pensó que ella le diria que si – le dije llevandome por el enojo pero sin demostrarlo.

– Ajá – me contestó como si nada – bueno y ¿Cómo sabes eso tonto?

– Porque los ví, pedazo de idiota – le contesté.

– ¿Y se supone que yo te tengo que creer a vos? O sea, al chico que, desde que me puse de novio con Fuyuka, me ha estado acosando sin remedio – me dijo.

Tenia una terribles ganas de gritarle de todo en la cara, pero me contuve.

–Da igual si me creés o no, yo te avisé – le dijo empujandolo fuera de mi habitación.

– Si, claro, lo voy a reconsiderar – me contestó irónicamente – me voy solo.

– Ella no te quiere – le dije cerrandole la puerta en la espalda, más enojado que lo que ya estaba.

¿Cómo se atrevia ese idiota a tratarme de loco? Lo mandé al diablo. Me recosté de nuevo en mi cama y me puse a pensar: _Fudo está enamorado de Fuyuka y Fuyuka de Fudo. Pero acá hay un tercero en discordia, o sea, Takimoto. Todo lo que dije era pura mentira. Pero que tal si no fuese yo él que hiciera que Fudo y Fuyuka se separaran, si no Takimoto. Ese pibe se nota que está muy enamorado de Fuyuka, así que no me va a ser dificl de convenser diciendole cualquier estupidez. Tal vez si Goenji me ayuda, no, ya estoy pidiendo demasiado. Con Takimoto me alcanza y me sobra para separar a Fudo de Fuyuka. _Si, lo admito, parecia un perfecto idiota, como en las novelas, que la mala quiere separar a la pareja felizmente unida.

Al día siguiente me desperté con un humor de perros, todavia quedaba aquel pequeño asunto llamado titularidad en el equipo, pero ni ganas de discutir con el entrenador tenia. Que tanto, ese día mejor no aramaba ningún quilombo. Aunque no me resistí y luego del entrenamiento fui a hablar con Takimoto que estaba charlando con Goenji.

– Hola Takimoto ¿Dónde dormiste anoche? No te ví regresar – le dijo haciendome él simpatico, cosa que esa mañana yo no era.

– hola Kidou, me quedé a dormir en lo de un amigo.

– Sabes, me pareció rara la actitud de Fuyuka anoche, yo estaba casi segura de que te diria que si – le contesté.

– ¿De enserio? – me preguntó cayendo en mi juego.

– Ya, Takimoto, nos vamos – interrumpió Goenji – Kidou: hasta que no te saques a Fudo de la cabeza, en vos no se puede confiar en ningun aspecto relacionado con él. Así que si le vas a empezar a mentir a Takimoto, no lo hagas en frente mío.

– Ya vino el amargado – musité.

– ¿Qué decis Goenji? – preguntó Takimoto.

– Takimoto: Kidou esta obsesionado con Fudo, a tal punto de joder hasta a la misma Fuyuka. Así que cualquier cosa que te diga él con respecto a Fudo o a Fuyuka, primero corroborala – le dijo Goenji – te diria que mejor nos vayamos.

Así fue como mi primer intento de querer destruir esa estupida parejita Fudo-Fuyuka fue derribado por Goenji. Recién ahora me doy cuenta de que él lo hizo por mi bien. Igual, me rendí, al menos por ese día.

Al día siguiente, mi meta era ir a hablar con el entrenador Kudo, cosa que hice luego del entrenamiento.

– Si Kidou, decime que queres – me dijo el entrenador.

– Yo queria saber por que no estoy titular en el partido ante Argentina. – le dije serio.

– Fácil, los titulares son titulares porque se lo merecen.

– ¿Usted está diciendo que Fudo merece más que yo ser titular? ¿no le importa que sea el novio de su hija? – le pregunté enojado.

– Si y no, digo que si que Fudo se mereció estar entre los titulares, y no, no me importa que él esté saliendo con Fuyuka. Y si vos no estas en el equipo titular es porque me harté de que siempre me vengas con algún chisme barato sobre Fudo y Fuyuka. – me dijo abriendome la puerta para irme – yo quiero ver jugar al Kidou que se divertia en el campo, no a un tipo celoso de una relación que para él seria imposible.

Salí del despacho del entrenador enojado. Y, para colmo, Fudo había escuchado absolutamente todo, ya que estaba detrás de la puerta.

– Ja, yo venia a preguntarle lo mismo al entrenador, pero creo que no va a ser falta – me burló Fudo.

– Andate al diablo – le dije yendome.

– Con gusto, si es que allá no me podes seguir acosando, acosador – me gritó burlándome.

– ¿Y dejar a Fuyuka con Takimoto? – le grite de espaldas para que no notara mi rabia – que mal novio.

– Yo sé que ella no me engañaria, ¡Ella no miente! ¿podrias aprender? No, que estupidez estoy diciendo, si lo único que aprendes son nuevas formas de joderme la relación con Fuyuka – me dijo riendose – ¡chau!

Me sentia destrozado, Fudo hablaba enserio, yo solo era un estorbo para él. Subiendo las escaleras, Sakuma me sorprendió con algunas lagrimas.

– Kidou ¿Por qué estás llorando? – me preguntó al verme.

No pude más y me lancé en sus brazos. Lentamente, él me llevó hasta mi cuarto, donde nos pusimos a hablar.

– ¿ES por Fudo? – me preguntó nuevamente.

No quise contestar, solo lo miré tristemente.

– ¿Fuyuka dejaria a Fudo para que estuviese con vos? – me preguntó enojado

– No

– ¿Fudo dejaria a Fuyuka por vos?

– No

–¿Fudo gusta de vos?

– No

– ¿Vos sos idiota?

– No

– ¿Entonces por qué demonios lloras por un caso perdido? Por favor, hay que acostumbrarse a las perdidas amorosas, así como yo hice el otro día cuando terminamos nosotros dos. No te podes largar a llorar por un idiota como Fudo que no te da ni la hora – me dijo Sakuma abrazandome.

Él tenia toda la maldita razón, yo no podia ponerme así por un chico como Fudo. Sakuma me lo decia por experiencia, yo le destrocé el corazón al saber que yo lo había engañado aquella vez con Fudo, aunque las cosas no pasaran de más de un par de besos. Luego de eso, me empecé a obsecionar con Fudo: que Akio esto, que Akio lo otro; y aunque Sakuma me había perdonado, le seguia doliendo todo lo que yo pensaba. Aun así, Todavia no quise despegarme de aquella ilusión que era estar con Fudo.

– Gracias Sakuma, de encerio – fingí – hablar con vos siempre me hace bien, creo que voy a poder olvidarlo.

– Así se habla – me felicitó – esta tarde vamos con Kojiro al centro a joder un rato ¿vienes?

– Claro.

Así fue, yo esa tarde me despejé de todas las molestias que me ocasionaba pensar en Fudo. Toda esa tarde volví a ser aquel Kidou feliz. Pero al día siguiente pensé algo para separar a Fudo de Fuyuka, depues de todo, aquel versito de "todo está bien" no era verdad. Yo estaba "enamorado" de Fudo y no lo iba a olvidar así como así…

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

**Bueno, listo, les gusto? **

**Sayo! ~~~**

**Sugerencias: **

–––––––––** 0800-REVIEWS –––––––––**


	9. Problemas

**Konnichiwa! Bueno, ay, yo misma estoy empezando a enojarme con Kidou por lo va a hacer (si, estoy loca, ya lo se) Por cierto, estoy teniendo varios problemas para escribir los capitulos. Estoy inspirada, si, pero es que a veces no puedo actualizar porque NO TENGO INTERNET! U.U**

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

Cap. Problemas

Luego de dos dias de casados, Fudo y Fuyuka se sentian unos completos tontos enamorados. Y no era para menos, si Kidou hacia dos dias que no los jodia para nada y las cosas con Takimoto ya habian sido arregladas, aunque el pobre aún se sentia triste por saber que Fuyuka salia con Fudo.

– Fuyu ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Fudo.

– Acá hay gato encerrado – le contestó ella. Él la miró como ¿WTF? – digo que hace dos dias que Kidou no nos molesta y/o te acosa.

– Ya, dejalo, a ver si un poco más y lo llamás – dijo Fudo dandole un beso en la mejilla – ya, no creo que esté tan loco como para crear un super plan diabolico para separarnos.

No era exactamente eso, poco se le asemejaba, era mejor dicho, un manotazo de ahogado

Luego del desayuno, los chicos fueron a entrenar, pero sin la supervisión de Kudo ni de Hibiki, ya que ambos se había ido a la embajada Argentina para hacer todos los papeles para poder viajar a tal país. Los chicos solo entrenaron según ordenó Endo.

– Detention Goshtly – gritó Takimoto parando el Dragonfly de Someoka con la pierna izquierda en un rapido y preciso salto.

– Perfecto Shin, igual vos, Someoka – los felicitó Endo a ambos – chicos, creo que ya es suficiente por ahora.

– Si…

Todos se dirigieron hacia los bancos para poder tomar algo de agua y descansar. Fudo llamó a Fuyuka y le dijo algunas palabras en el oído, ella se puso colorada. Kidou enfureció, pero enseguida se calmó. No había porque alarmarse, Fudo ya estaria con él, o eso queria suponer…

Antes del almuerzo, Kidou fue al cuarto de Fudo. Este se encontraba tirado en la cama, suspirado como una estupida enamorada según pensó Kidou.

– Kidou y ahora ¿Qué queres? – dijo Fudo un tanto enojado – sos mas molesto que moscas en pleno verano.

– … – Kidou no dijo nada

– Animal ¿Qué queres? Si no rajá de acá que tengo que ordenar – le dijo el mayor tratando de levantarse de la cama.

Kidou sabia que Fuyuka venia por el pasillo para entrar al cuarto, y espero justo ese preciso instante, ese preciso en que Fuyuka estaba por entrar en la habitación de Fudo. Él calculo todo. Cuando el momento llegó, Kidou se abanlanzó sobre Fudo y lo comenzó a besar. Estaban ambos sobre la cama.

Fuyuka, como había predicho Kidou, entró a la habitación y, al ver a aquellos dos juntos, se fue corriendo sin siquiera decir algo.

Fudo aun estaba congelado ¿Qué diablos se suponia que estaba haciendo aquel estúpido? De un empujón se lo quito de encima.

– Yo que vos, iria a buscar a tu novia que hace unos segundos vino pero se fue lloriqueando – lo burló Kidou.

– Idiota, cuando encuentre a Fuyuka te voy a romer la cara a golpes – le dijo y salió corriendo

Fudo bajó a mil por hora las escaleras. Buscó a Fuyuka por todos, pero no la encontró. Le preguntó a a las chicas, pero nada, Endo tapoco sabia nada. Aun preocupado, Fudo siguió buscando, pero lo obligarona a que se quedara a almorzar. Fudo lo hizo a rajatabla.

Durante el almuerzo, Fuyuka apareció con la excusa de que había ido a comprar algunas cosas. Fudo no la dejo ni salir del comedor.

– Fuyuka, quiero…

– ¡Te odio! – le gritó Fuyuka haciendo que todo el equipo se enterara de la discución.

– Fuyuka, por favor te lo pido, quiero hablar – pidio Fudo tomandola del brazo.

– Dejame, no me toques ¿bien? No quiero que ni te me acerques – le dijo Fuyuka soltandose – no quiero volver con vos

– Pará, escuchame, te quiero explicar las cosas.

– Que explicar ni explicar – le volvió a gritar Fuyuka – no soy una tarada a la cual podes engañar con el idiota de Kidou

– ¿Yo que culpa tengo que el idiota de Kidou se haya obsecionado conmigo? ¿Eh? ¡Decime! – le gritó enojado Fudo.

– ¿Eso que diablos tiene que ver con que recién él te estaba manoseando en tu propio cuarto? ¡No soy tarada!

– ¡Quiero explicarte todo! ¿no entendes? – le dijo Fudo volviedola a tomar del brazo pero más fuerte.

– Soltame que me lastimas – dijo Fuyuka.

Vinieron Takimoto y Endo y lo separaron de Fuyuka.

– Me voy, chau, y no se te ocurra seguirme – dijo Fuyuka para irse corriendo.

Fudo quiso seguirla, pero sus pies no lo dejaban. No se podia mover aún. Estaba enojado. Queria ir, buscar a Fuyuka, explicarle todo. Pero a la vez, tenia una ganas tremendas de romeperle la cara a golpes a Kidou. Lo odiaba con todo el corazón. Estaba destrozado. Se fue caminado a su habitación. Ninguno de los chicos lo siguió. Eso si, luego de aquel escandalo, Kidou se fue del campamento durante un gran rato, a ver si un poco más y lo pescaban.

Como a las tres de la tarde, todos los chicos estuvieron hablando y Endo fue a llamar a Fudo.

– Bajá y explica todo, antes de que se arme un gran quilombo – advirtió el capitán.

– No tengo ganas – dijo Fudo dandose media vuelta.

– Me importa un comino si tenes o no ganas, vos ahora vas a bajar y vas a explicar que fue lo que pasó para ver si te podemos ayudar – le dijo Endo obligandolo a bajar.

Una vez en la planta baja, estaban todos en el comedor, algunos sentados sobre las mesas o las sillas o simplemente parados. Se notaba en la cara que Fudo no queria ni hablar del tema, pero lo tenía que hacer, era lo mejor para él, poder desahogarse, poder sacarse todo el odio de encima, despues de todo, para algo eran sus amigos. Fudo simplmente se sentó en una mesa y los quedó mirando.

– ¿Qué paso? – se atrevió a preguntar Fubuki.

– Kidou se metió en mi cama y me empezó a besar, durante un segundo no pude reaccionar, y para mi maldita suerte, Fuyuka me vió en ese segundo en que no hice nada. Cuando me logré sacar de encima al idiota ese, salí corriendo a buscar a Fuyuka y bueno, el resto ya lo saben – dijo Fudo cabizbajo.

– Y Fuyuka creyó que vos la estabas engañando con Kidou ¿no? – preguntó Hiroto.

– Si, ella nunca me creeria capaz de una cosa semejante si tan solo se lo dijeran, pero me vió y eso le basto para creerlo. No la culpo – le respondió Fudo.

– ¿Sabes dónde puede estar ahora? – le preguntó Takimoto.

– En la torre de metal, o en la plaza que esá cerca de ahí, supongo que es lo más seguro.

– La voy a buscar – dijo Takimoto.

– Takimoto, decile que tengo que hablar con ella – dijo Fudo.

– A ver, para, quedate, dudo mucho que puedas convenser a Fuyuppe, igual ya fueron Aki y Haruna a buscarla, no te preocupes – aclaró Endo.

Takimoto se sentó en una silla resignado. Mientras tanto, Sakuma tomó la palabra.

– ¿Kidou hizo solo eso?

– hoy si, es más, Fuyuka estaba feliz, porque desde hacia dos dias que ni siquiera nos molestaba. No se que diablos tiene ese pibe conmigo – dijo Fudo.

– Está enamorado… – dijo Tsunami.

– Ojala fuera eso simplemente. Pero él no está enamorado de mi, solo está obsecionado conmigo. – aclaró.

– Eso es estúpido, él está enamorado de vos, yo lo sé muy bien – lo defendió Sakuma.

– ¿Qué? ¿lloró por mi? Sakuma entrá en razón: Kidou es capaz de matar a todo el mundo por mí, eso no es amor, eso es obsesión. Amor es ser capaz de dar la vida por alguien, no matar a medio mundo. Si el me amase como decis vos, me dejaria estar con Fuyuka. A la persona que amo es a Fuyuka, no a Kidou y me harta cuando no es capaz de entenderlo – le dijo Fudo enojado.

– ¿Pero como queres que lo entienda? si el amor te deja ciego – le contestó Sakuma.

– Él no tenia ningún derecho de meterse en mi cama para arruinar a la única persona que es capaz de hacerme realmente feliz.

– ¡Vos hiciste lo mismo hace más de un mes! – le gritó Sakuma dejando helados a todos.

– ¡Ya sé que lo hice! Lo recuerdo muy bien, pero primero: él no se opuso aquella vez. Segundo: yo no estaba de novio con Fuyuka. Tercero: yo me disculpé con vos, cosa que dudo mucho que Kidou haga, así que Sakuma, no quieras arreglar las cosas. Lo lamento, pero esa es la verdad, Kidou cambió lamentablemente. – le contestó Fudo cerrandole la boca.

– ¡ya! Los dos, dejense de pelar, a ver ¿y sabes dónde puede estar Kidou? – preguntó Kazemaru.

– No, la última vez que lo vi fue tirado en mi cuarto luego de tirarse encima mío.

– ¿Le pegaste? – preguntó Someoka.

– No, en ese momento lo que me importaba era ir a hablar con Fuyuka.

– Bueno, ya está, cuando tengamos noticias de Fuyuka te aviso – le dijo Endo.

– Gracias capitán…

Fudo se fue al techo. Se sentó en una parte, se aseguró de que nadie estuviese y, como nadie se lo hubiera imaginado jamás, Fudo comenzó a llorar. No como un desconsolado, sino despacio, sin siquiera sollozar, tan solo las lágrimas escapaban, aunque él no quisiese. Ya no lo aguantaba, ya no soportaba aquel dolor de pensar que Fuyuka lo odiaba, no queria pensar en eso, pero era algo que retumbaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Ella lo había cambiado, había hecho de él una mejor persona, ella había hecho de él una persona feliz. Y ahora de un momento a otro, él era una de las personas mas infelices de todo el mundo. Aún no era capaz de comprender que rayos había pasado. Él de enserio estaba dolido, necesitaba hablar, explicar, ser perdonado…

Así pasó un rato, hasta que Endo decidió subir para ver como estaba su amigo.

– ¿Cómo estas Fudo? – lo sorprendió Endo.

– Peor – dijo toscamente tratando de disimular las lágrimas.

– Ni te preocupes, no le pienso decir a nadie que estabas llorando – le advirtió Endo.

– No estaba llorando.

– Como digas.

– Capitán, ¿soy un tan mal chico como para merecer que Fuyuka me odie?

– No lo creo Fudo, desde estás con ella cambiaste mucho, hasta se puede decir que sos muy buena persona.

– Entonces ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi y no a otro? ¿Por qué soy yo al que siempre le agarran las desgracias? ¿Es que el mundo me odia?

– Tampoco creo que tengas tanta mala suerte, lo que me parece es que todo el mundo tiene problemas con su pareja.

– Es que yo ya sabia que iba a pasar algo como esto. Yo ya sabia que por alguna estupidez mía iba a perder a Fuyuka. Yo tenia miedo de esto, de perderla. Por tonto me pasa esto – dijo Fudo pegandole al piso.

– ey, ¿ya te das por vencido? Te creia más hombre, de enserio, ibas por ahí dandotela de un rebelde y ahora llorando por una chica. Está enojada y sabés que es lo más lógico. Pero todavia no la perdiste, es la verdad, se que ella te ama, se me el verso de memoria, casi todos los dias dice lo mismo, que esta enamorada de vos, que esto y que lo otro – le criticó Endo.

– Es verdad lo que decis, pero también es verdad que yo soy un completo imbecil.

– Serás un completo imbecil, pero ella te ama y más ahora.

– ¿Más ahora?

– Si, hace casi tres días que anda re feliz, por su casamiento ¿o te pensas que no lo sabia? Soy su mejor amigo – dijo Endo sentandose al lado de Fudo – No creerias todo lo que dice de vos: sos una excelente persona, sos gracioso, cariñoso, amigable, símpatico, dulce y así la lista sigue. Te ama, sé que te va a perdonar.

– Bueno, pero no parece. Me gritó que me odiaba. Eso no lo puedo soportar. Desde que nos pusimos de novios, Kidou es una gran mochila. Que está acá, que está allá ¿no tiene otra cosa que hacer? – reclamó Fudo.

– Kidou es una buena persona, yo lo sé muy bien – dijo risueño Endo.

– ¿Alguna vez te gustó? – se atrevió a preguntar Fudo dejando a Endo colorado.

– Tanto como a vos. Desde un comienzo. Durante el torneo Futbol frontera, mientras estuvo en el Instituto Teikoku y un tiempo mientras estuve en Raimon. Siempre supe que era una buena persona. Pero ahora lo veo como simplemente un buen amigo. – dijo Endo.

– Tenés suerte, apenas yo si lo puedo ver como un compañero de equipo, no lo puedo ni ver como amigo, menos ahora, que por su culpa Fuyuka está sufriendo. Sabés, él me empezó a gustar ya antes de conocerlo, cuando Sakuma me contaba cómo era él; mientras entrenábamos con Sakuma y Kojiro, yo me imaginaba como debía ser el famoso Kidou, del cual Kageyama tanto hablaba. Cuando lo conocí, me quedé embobado con él. Me parecía perfecto – dijo algo pensativo Fudo – no dudo que alguna vez él de verdad haya gustado de mi, pero ahora solo lo puedo ver como un chico que está obsesionado conmigo…

– Cree estar enamorado, cree que vos sos perfecto para él, piensa que vos sos su pareja perfecta. Sé muy bien que por culpa de la obsesión esa, muchas personas están sufriendo, pero lo único que necesita es conocer a alguien que lo quiera y lo comprenda. Supongo que a Sakuma lo quiere, pero solo como un amigo. Kidou necesita alguien que lo ame de verdad y cree que esa persona sos vos, cosa muy errada. Cuando conozca a alguien que sepa apoyarlo, que pueda comprenderlo y quererlo, tené de seguro que todos los problemas se van a acabar.

– Pues entonces voy a empezar a rezar para que esa persona aparezca rápido, que ya no soporto todos los problemas que tengo por su culpa. Yo no soy tan malvado como para desearle ningún mal, de verdad…

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

– ¡Tu hermano es una basura! No me vengas acá con el cuento del perro arrepentido, porque sé que Kidou se debe estar revolcando de la risa – le dijo enojada Fuyuka a Haruna.

– Nena, antes de hablar de Yutto así, te lavás la boca, porque él es una buena persona – le contestó Haruna enojada.

– Ah, claro, Kidou es una buena persona, que siempre me trata tan bien – dijo irónicamente Fuyuka – por dios, ¿no ves lo que hizo? Haruna ¡Abrí los ojos! Por favor te lo pido, te tenés que dar cuenta de las cosas.

– Tarada – bufó Haruna para irse de la torre de metal enojadísima.

– Aki, por favor, hacela entender que lo que está haciendo su hermano está mal, mirá todos los problemas que me está ocasionando – dijo tristemente Fuyuka.

– Sé de que hablas, pero ella nunca sería capaz de ver que su hermano hace las cosas mal, pero vos tampoco tenias porque ser así con ella – dijo Aki.

– Lo sé, pero aun así, lo que hace Kidou está mal…

Fuyuka se quedó charlando un rato largo con Aki, le contó todo lo que había pasado entre Fudo y ella, lo de cómo se hicieron novios, de los celos de Fudo, de su "casamiento". Fuyuka encontró en Aki a una buena amiga, era una de las pocas cosas que le podía agradecer a Kidou. Aki escuchaba atenta y daba su opinión ante todo. También, Kino le contó todo sobre su relación con Endo, que no pasaba lamentablemente más de que un par de amigos. Kino decía tristemente que a Endo ya le gustaba otra chica.

– ¿De enserio? ¿Sabés quién le gusta? Bueno, después de todo, es demasiado evidente – dijo Fuyuka.

– Si, lo sé. A Endo le gustas vos ¿verdad? Es más que obvio – dijo Aki con la mirada perdida.

– ¡¿Qué? – gritó Fuyuka – Aki, ¿vos estás bien? Mamoru no gusta de mí, yo soy solo su amiga, al igual que Shin. Él está completamente enamorado de… – dijo pero se calló.

– ¿Quién? Por favor Fuyuka, decime de quién gusta Mamoru, por favor – rogó Aki.

– No puedo, es un secreto – dijo Fuyuka haciendo oídos sordos.

– Fuyuka: de verdad, quiero saber, por favor – rogó nuevamente.

– Ya, está bien, pero no digas nada, porque si Mamoru se entera de que yo te dije algo, me mata ¿si?

– Bueno…

– Mamoru está enamorado de vos...

Aki quedó congelada. Fuyuka se asustó por un momento, Aki estaba completamente quieta, ni pestañeaba. Cuando volvió a dar señales de vida, comenzó a tartamudear.

– ¿En-en-do gus-s-ta-ta d-de m-mí?

– Así es, en un principio gustaba de Kidou, pero según él, luego de que Ichinose vino de Norteamérica y comenzó a jugar en Raimon, a Mamoru le empezaste a gustar vos, tal vez se dio cuenta de que en realidad te quería a vos.

Aki tenía una inmensa cara de felicidad.

– Creo que me estás dando charla para no tener que ir al campamento y ver a Fudo – dijo Aki cambiando de tema.

– Me descubriste… pero lo de Mamoru es verdad, de enserio – dijo Fuyuka.

– Fudo te ama, yo escuché que todo fue un accidente ocasionado por Kidou, por favor, volvamos y andá a hablar con Fudo, que se veía realmente devastado.

– ¿De enserio creés eso? – preguntó Fuyuka.

– Si… por favor… ¿vamos?

– Está bien, ojalá no me encuentre con Kidou…

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

**Por fin! Terminé XD. Ya, lo admito, no se cuanto más larga voy a hacer la historia, es que a veces se me da por escribir mucho mucho y otras veces, veo la compu y huyo. Gomen! **

**Gracias a los qe siguen leyendo!**


	10. ¿Problema sin solución?

**Holaa! Mmm… al fin voy a hacer aparecer algo al Kidou bueno, pero solo un poquito poquitito, ya falta poco para que deje de pensar completamente a Fudo. Pero bueno, los dejo con el capitulo. **

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

Cap. ¿Problema sin solución?

[Narración de Fuyuka]

_Aki dice que fue todo un malentendido causado por Kidou, pero yo sé lo que vi: estaba Kidou arriba de Fudo, besándolo y manoseándolo. ¿Cómo es que voy a olvidar esa escena cada vez que vea a Fudo a los ojos? Yo realmente creo que él no quiso hacer nada de lo que yo vi. Pero que puedo hacer, mi corazón dice que Fudo es inocente pero en mi cabeza retumba una y otra vez aquella escena. No pudo evitar sentirme triste, por su culpa, yo y Fudo estamos peleados. Kidou en el fondo es una buena persona, lo sé muy bien. Pero en realidad no creo que esté enamorado de mi bonito, sino obsesionado, no sé qué rayos es lo que lo impulsa a hacer todo esto, hasta su propia hermana está empezando a desconfiar de él. Aunque Haruna lo negó una y mil veces, yo sé que Kidou cambió, y Otanashi me lo confirmó con su triste mirada, aunque sus boca decía que no, su mirada decía que si. _

[Narración normal]

Haruna no creía en todo lo que decían los chicos, para ella, Kidou seguía siendo el mismo chico que la protegía constantemente mientras eran niños.

– Fubuki, ¿viste a Yutto? – preguntó Haruna preocupada.

– La verdad, no. Desde hoy en el almuerzo que no lo vi más. Lo anduvimos buscando, pero ni ahí que lo encontramos, se habrá ido, al menos hasta que todos dejen de estar enojados – dijo Fubuki.

– ¿están enojados con mi hermano? – preguntó sorprendida.

– Más bien, ¿es que no ves todo lo que está ocasionando? – le preguntó el peligris.

– Si… ya me está empezando a preocupar…

La pobre chica no sabía dónde demonios se había metido su hermano. Estaba preocupada. No por el hecho de que Yutto estuviese mal, sino, por sus nuevas actitudes, molestar a Fuyuka, meterse en la cama de Fudo, mentirle a ella y a Sakuma, enojarse con el entrenador, eso no común en su hermano. Tenía que hablar con él, hacerle entender las cosas. Todo el equipo estaba enojado con él. Si seguía así, ninguno de los chicos lo querría en el campamento. Haruna no podía permitir eso, su hermano debía seguir en Inazuma Japan. Primero debía encontrarlo y luego hacerlo entrar en razón. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Yutto? Tal vez Kojiro supiese… Haruna decidió llamarlo por teléfono.

– _Hola Kojiro, soy Haruna_

– _Hola hermosa _

– _No jodas Kojiro, no estoy para tus bromas_

– _Bueno, ¿Qué pasó?_

– _No encuentro a Yutto ¿vos sabés dónde puede estar? Necesito hablar urgentemente con él._

– _Está acá, me dijo que no le dijera a nadie que está acá, pero como sos vos la que lo busca… está en la cocina ¿te lo paso? _

– _No, no, que se quede ahí, yo ya voy, pero no le digas que te llamé ni nada ¿bien?, si le decís algo y se va te mato_

– _Bueno, pero ¿me querés decir qué diablos pasó? Él vino a visitarme con el pretexto de que hoy tenía el día libre y que Sakuma se sentía mal y por eso no quiso salir con él._

– _Fudo, cama, besos, obsesión ¿te suena?_

– _A ver… ¿Kidou sigue obsesionado con Fudo?_

– _¡Que inteligente Kojiro! Ya estás aprendiendo, tal vez me den ganas de salir a tomar un helado algún día con vos._

– _Mentirosa, si a vos te gusta Fubuki. Ya, vení a buscarlo… después soy yo el de las bromas pesadas._

– _Bueno, en diez minutos estoy._

Con que se había escondido en lo de su amigo… ya lo iba a agarrar Haruna. Primero fue a buscar a Endo y le dijo que ya sabía dónde estaba Kidou.

– ¿Dónde?

– En lo de Genda, yo voy para allá ¿venís? – le preguntó Haruna.

– No, solo traelo ¿y Fuyuppe?

– Con Aki, supongo. Si viene, decile que me perdone por lo que le dije ¿sí?

– Claro Otanashi, no te preocupes. ¿Kojiro se te hizo el galán de nuevo?

– Algo así… capitán, de enserio, Yutto es una buena persona, estoy casi segura de que se va a arrepentir de lo que está haciendo.

– No te preocupes Haruna, todos pensamos lo mismo que vos…

Haruna se fue. Luego de un rato, llegó Aki con Fuyuka. Endo ni siquiera vió a Fuyuka que ya había salido corriendo a la habitación de Fudo.

– Fudo ¿me querés abrir? – decía Endo – apurate, que recién llegó Fuyuppe.

– ¿Qué? – Dijo Fudo abriendo la puerta de repente – está abajo ¿verdad?

– Si, pero yo solo vine a avisarte, me parece que no te conviene hablar con ella

– ¿Vos decís? – se preguntó Fudo.

– Fijate, no sé qué deberías hacer. Si hablas con ella, que sea civilizadamente, no te empieces a alterar, por favor. Supongo que le costó mucho trabajo a Aki convencerla de que vuelva al campamento.

– Tenés razón, pero no puedo esperar, quiero hablar con ella – pidió Fudo.

– Supongo… ya se, bajo y le pregunto si quiere hablar ella con vos, porque si no quiere no la tenés que presionar.

– Está bien Endo…

Endo bajó rápidamente las escaleras, lo hizo tan rápido que sin querer se cayó al suelo. Aki y Fuyuka fueron corriendo a su ayuda. Endo estaba tirado en el suelo.

– Endo ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada Aki.

– ¿Eh? Sí, sí, estoy bien… no te preocupes Kino – dijo Endo levantándose el pantalón para ver su pierna – creo que me lastime la rodilla un poco.

Aki vió la herida, se había hecho un profundo raspón en la rodilla, además de lastimarse la mano izquierda.

– Voy por el botiquín mejor – dijo Fuyuka.

– No hace falta Fuyuppe – dijo Endo tratando de pararse – ¡auch! ¡Auch!

– ¡Si que hace falta! ¿No ves que se te puede infectar? Aparte te duele y si no tenés la mano sana no poder atajar ningún gol ¿bien? – Dijo Aki ayudándolo a ir hasta el comedor – Fuyuka, andá a buscar el botiquín.

Fuyuka fue a buscar el botiquín. Aki ayudó a Endo a sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor. Inmediatamente, Fuyuka apareció con el botiquín. Aki le desinfectó la rodilla y le vendó la mano.

– Ay, duele Aki, dejalo así – pedía Endo.

– Callate y quedate quieto que ya termino… ¿ves? Ya terminé – le dijo Aki.

– ¿Por qué bajaste corriendo las escaleras? – le preguntó Fuyuka.

– Como si no te lo imaginaras… te está esperando ¿querés hablar con él?

– Creo que no… tal vez dentro de un rato – trató de escapar Fuyuka.

– ¡Fuyuka! ¿Qué hablamos? – la retó Aki.

– Ya Aki, dejala, si no quiere no quiere… igual él si quiere hablar con vos.

– Dentro de un rato, lo prometo…

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

Fuyuka se fue a su habitación, dejando a Endo y a Aki solos. Endo se dio cuenta de que su amiga lo había dejado con Aki a propósito, así que decidió no desperdiciar la ocasión. Él hacía de Cupido entre Fuyuka y Fudo, su amiga le quería devolver el favor de alguna manera.

– Aki, no te vayas a molestar por lo que te voy a preguntar por favor – dijo Endo – ¿A vos te gusta Ichinose?

Aki no sabia que responder, era verdad que Ichinose era un buen chico y toda la cosa, hasta la había invitado a volver a Norteamérica, pero Aki no se podía sacar a Endo de la cabeza y ahora menos con lo que le había dicho su nueva amiga. Y Endo quería escuchar eso de los propios labios de Kino, muchos le habían dicho que ella gustaba de Ichinose, no era tan tonto como para darse cuenta que ella sentía algo por él, pero necesitaba escucharla a ella que lo dijera, necesitaba que esos bonitos labios le dijeran: _No, no me gusta Ichinose. _Si Endo escuchaba eso, sería el chico más feliz del mundo. Sería el más feliz y se lo demostraría a Aki. Pero primero la necesitaba escuchar a ella.

– No, Endo, no me gusta Ichinose – dijo Aki colorada.

Endo saltó de la silla de felicidad, aunque luego le empezó a doler la rodilla, pero poco le importó. Se paró en frente de Aki, la tomó de las manos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

– Aki, te juro que nada en todo el mundo me hace más feliz que escuchar decirte eso – y ahí no más, no se aguanto y la besó profundamente…

Aki quedó clavada en el suelo. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A kilómetros se darían cuenta de que ella estaba feliz.

– Endo… te amo…

– Bueno, eso me hace mucho más feliz hermosa, yo también te amo…

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

Volviendo a nuestros protagonistas, Fuyuka estaba cansada, había tenido un día muy largo. Se fue a dar una ducha y luego volvió a bajar para ayudar a hacer la cena. Fudo no bajó a cenar, no se sentía con las agallas suficientes como para bajar y enfrentar a Fuyuka, pedirle perdón. Se sentía un niño asustado, y eso no se podía negar…

– ¿Vas a bajar o no? – preguntó insistente Kazemaru.

– ¡Que no! ¿Sos sordo? No tengo hambre, no quiero comer – le respondió Fudo toscamente desde su habitación, sin abrirles la puerta.

– Por lo menos, acompañanos un rato – insistió Midorikawa.

– ¿está Kidou? – preguntó tímido Fudo.

– No que sepamos…

De repente se escuchó un grito de Sakuma que venía desde abajo, parecía ser un: _¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?_ Midorikawa y Kazemaru se miraron.

– Bueno, creo que ya llegó.

– Ahora menos, yo no bajo, hasta mañana señores, yo no pienso bajar y creo que saben de de más la razón – dijo molesto.

– Está bien…

En efecto, Kidou había llegado al campamento arrastrado por su hermana. Todos en el comedor se encontraban con el ceño fruncido. Fuyuka había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Kidou realmente no sabía dónde meterse bajo las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros. Haruna lo había hecho entrar en razón un poco, aunque no lo suficiente como para que se arrepintiera totalmente de lo que había hecho. Era capaz de disculparse ante Fudo y el equipo. ¿Pero ante Fuyuka? No señor, él no se disculparía ante esa _zorra,_ como él le decía. Ella le había quitado a _su_ Fudo, no la perdonaría jamás y no tenía por qué pedirle perdón.

– Dale Yutto ¿Qué tenias que decir? – lo regañó Haruna.

– Ah… Chicos: perdón por todos los problemas que causé, no fue mi intención. Yo no sabía lo que hacía – dijo Kidou a regañadientes.

– Ya, qué más da, con nosotros no te tenés que disculpar, con los que te tenés que disculpar son Fudo y Fuyuka – aclaró Endo.

– ¿Dónde está? – dijo algo apurado.

– Mejor dicho, dónde _están_, en plural Kidou, ¿recuerdas? Es a ambos que les tenés que pedir perdón – le recordó Genda que había venido junto con los hermanos para saludar a Sakuma.

– Ya, ya, no soy tonto ¿en sus habitaciones? – dijo algo irritado por la aclaración de Kojiro.

– Suponemos, no lo sabemos…

Kidou fue al piso de arriba, todos volvieron a lo que estaban, cenando. Aunque un par de curiosos dejaron la oreja parada para ver si podían escuchar algo.

Fudo se había dormido, pero se había olvidado de echarle el seguro a la puerta. Mal error. Kidou entró a la habitación.

[Narración de Kidou]

_Sos tan lindo durmiendo, hasta pareciera que sos alguien pacífico. Decime… ¿de verdad te amo? Es que no se… me parece que todo esto es una gran tontería, me hace a acordar a novela trillada, donde el malo está dispuesto a todo con tal de separar a la pareja protagonista. A ver ¿Cuándo me empecé a obsesionar con vos? Ah, cierto, desde aquella noche en que me besaste… me parece que de verdad estaba confundido, tal vez de verdad necesite olvidarte, supongo que no va a ser fácil. Pero necesito olvidarte, no sé si es amor o es obsesión, pero sé que me lastima mucho, demasiado verte al lado de Fuyuka. Ya, me parece que de verdad te tengo que olvidar…_

[Narración normal]

Kidou se sentó en la cama de Fudo y sin querer, lo comenzó a acariciar… no lo hacía para que Fuyuka lo viera, es más, deseaba que ella ni se asomara por esa puerta. Ese momento era, tal vez, el único que podría pasara con Fudo sin discutir. Lo miró tiernamente, si lo iba a olvidar, debía salir de esa habitación lo más rápido posible, pero sus piernas no lo dejaron. Quería quedarse ahí, a su lado… pero se fue, por más que deseaba quedarse, se fue, ya no deseaba sufrir más, quería poder estar en paz sin esas tontas ideas de maltratar a Fuyuka ni de arruinar la linda pareja.

Fudo se dio cuenta de que Kidou había entrado a su habitación, lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que no lo besó ni nada malo como para perjudicarlo. Tan solo lo acarició por un breve momento y se fue. ¿habría entrado en razón? No lo podía saber a ciencia cierta. Se decidió levantar, si Kidou había tenido el valor para ir a su habitación y contenerse de no besarlo ni hacer nada malo, él tenía que tener el valor de ir a hablar con Fuyuka.

El oji-verde se comenzó a dirigir hacia la habitación de Fuyuka, cuando comenzó a escuchar la voz de Takimoto que provenía de la habitación de su Fuyu. Y lo que escuchó no le hacía ninguna maldita gracia.

– _Fuyuppe, por favor, dejalo, dejalo ¿sí? No vale la pena, a ver: ¿es que no te das cuenta de que él te hizo sufrir? – _le decía Takimoto en un tono paternal.

– _Ya sé todo eso, pero estoy seguro de que fue todo sin querer, yo lo aprecio mucho, lo admiro. Creo que todo esto se va a aclarar –_ dijo Fuyuka un tanto risueña.

– _¿Te gusta? Digo, porque hablas de él todo así, re sentimetal–_ dijo en tono burlón.

– _Puaj, no Shin ¿Cómo podria amar ese tipo? Apreciar y gustar son cosas distintas – _le dijo Fuyuka con un tono de asco.

– _Hay, claro, vos solo me querés a mí._

– _Tonto._

– _Pero bien que te gusta… Bue… estoy re loco._

– _¡Shin! Te quiero mucho, de verdad gracias por todo – _le dijo Fuyuka un tanto quebrada.

– _Uy, ya te pusiste sentimentalista bonita…_

Ambos se hecharon a reir, a Fudo le hervia la sangre ¿de que rayos hablaban? Fuyuka… no, Fuyuka solo lo amaba a él, a Fudo. Tal vez fue todo una forma de hablar, despues de todo son amigos ¿no? Si son solo amigos… pero ¿Por qué le decia bonita? Hablaban de alguien que había hecho sufrir a Fuyuka… él de seguro; luego Fuyuka decia que no lo queria, solo lo apreciaba ¿seguian hablando de él? ¿Por qué Takimoto decia que _ella solo lo quería a él_? ¿Fuyuka le había tomado el pelo todo este tiempo? ¡No! "_Ya Fudo, dejate de pensar semejante estupidez, Fuyuka solo está enamorada de vos, solo tal vez, hablaban de otra persona, no tenés por qué ser vos"_ se trató de tranquilizar Fudo. Decidió ir a ver de qué estaba hablando.

Echó un vistazo por la puerta del cuarto de Fuyuka que estaba abierta y ahí vió algo creyó haber visto nunca y que creía que jamás pasaría: Fuyuka _abrazada y besándose con Takimoto_. Al menos Fudo vió eso.

– Fudo, necesitaba hablar – dijo Fuyuka separándose de Takimoto.

– Yo no Fuyuka, yo no necesito hablar nada con vos, esto es un problema sin solución – dijo Fudo cegado por los celos.

– ¿Qué decís loco? – dijo Takimoto.

– Vos no te vengas a hacer el buenito acá, porque como dicen en tu otro país Argentina, te la estabas _chapando_ – dijo Fudo enojado y se fue.

– ¿Un problema sin solución? ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Fuyuka al borde del llanto…

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

**Listo, hasta acá llegue por hoy, por cierto, gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad me pone feliz saber que a alguien le gusta mi fic. **

**Por cierto, si hay alguna fan de FudoXKidou, que no me mate por favor y que no se le ocurra mandar ninguna amenaza en contra de la pobre Fuyuka, porque… na' por nada, simplemente no me mande amenazas de muerte por favor… ya lo entenderán.**

**Hasta la vista!**


	11. Ojos ciegos, oídos sordos

Cap. Ojos ciegos, oídos sordos.

Fudo se fue decepcionado de Fuyuka ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tal cosa? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a engañarlo a él, a él que tanto la amaba?

[Narración de Fudo]

_¿Con que era eso? No me amabas, no me amas, solo amas a Takimoto. Fuyuka ¿Cómo pudiste? Me siento… sin Alma… a vos no te puedo odiar, pero a Takimoto sí, y lo odio con todo mi maldito ser. Yo te creía alguien mejor Fuyuka ¿entonces qué? ¿Todo lo que me viniste diciendo en este tiempo era falso? Fuyuka, ¿disfrutás viéndome tan mal? ¿Quién sos en verdad? te amo, te extraño… quiero volver a estar a tu lado, aunque me vuelvas a ver la cara de idiota de nuevo. Me importa muy poco si gracias a eso vuelvo a tener tus besos, tus caricias, tus consejos, tus miradas, aunque siguiesen siendo falsas como hasta ahora lo fueron. Yo te vi claramente, estabas abrazada a Takimoto besándolo, o ¿Qué? ¿Solo fue una mal vista desde mi posición? ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que por mis celos me quedé ciego? Aparte te escuche, te vi… en este momento quisiera hacer ojos ciegos y oídos sordos para hacer que no vi ni escuché todo lo que pasó en tu cuarto. ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Y no me cansaría jamás de decirlo, pero ahora sé que me viste la cara de imbécil y puede que me sienta como tal… aun no entiendo si lo que vi y escuche fue verdad…_

[Narración normal]

Fudo no entendía, no quería creerlo, pero esto iba mucho más allá de alguno de los tontos planes de Kidou. Fuyuka se estaba riendo a sus espaldas o eso creyó. Ya era tarde, eran como las once, él no pretendía seguir sufriendo por una chica que jugó a sus espaldas. El pobre estratega se durmió tratando de aguantar las lágrimas…

[Narración de Fuyuka]

_¿Qué pasó? Por favor que alguien me lo explique, yo estaba hablando con Shin, nos abrazamos como amigos y al instante llegó Fudo diciendo que yo me lo había chapado (besado, según Shin) rompí en llanto. ¡Fudo piensa que yo lo engañé con Shin! Eso es mentira… no quiero más problemas en mi vida, y ahora viene Fudo a decirme que lo engañe. Quiero correr y esconderme entre sus brazos, quiero volver a sentir sus cálidos abrazos, sus besos, ¡Necesito volver a estar con mi bonito! Por favor… quiero estar con él de nuevo. Ya fue suficiente con lo de Kidou por hoy como para tener otro maldito problema. _

– _Seguro piensa que vos y yo nos estábamos besando – me dijo Shin._

–_No se vale – dije llorando._

_Inmediatamente Shin vino a consolarme._

– _No te preocupes… no va a pasar nada, yo voy a hablar con él mañana a primera hora y lo voy hacer entrar en razón – me dijo mi amigo._

– _Gracias._

_Hace un rato, él se fue a su habitación dejándome sola para que pudiera dormir un poco, cosa que creo que no voy a poder hacer, no puedo dormir sabiendo que Fudo cree que yo lo engañe. Me duele pensar eso. Lo nuestro sí tiene solución. Pero como es seguro, el se va a hacer el sordo y el ciego y no va a querer escuchar ni ver. Estoy llorando… es algo que no puedo evitar… preciso llorar, desahogarme de todas las cosas que me están pasando. _

[Narración normal]

Fuyuka quería explicarle todo, pero Fudo no la escucharía. Mejor dormir… pero no pudo sino hasta ya casi el amanecer…

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Fudo bajó a desayunar, sus "amigos" lo fueron a ver.

– ¿Y galán? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Fuyuka? – preguntó Kazemaru.

– Ni me hables de _esa_ – bufó Fudo y se sentó en la mesa.

Aki le trajo el desayuno -ya que Fuyuka no lo quería ni ver-. Al rato, Takimoto se sentó a su lado para poder charlar.

– Fudo, quiero hablar con vos – pidió Takimoto.

– ¡Borrate imbécil! – le gritó de castaño enojado.

– Para pendejo, a mi me hablas bien, y te tenés que ir a disculpar con Fuyuka todavía por lo que le dijiste anoche – le dijo Takimoto parándose de la silla.

– Ja, ja, mirá como lo hago, dejame desayunar y no jodas, a mi no me ven la cara de imbécil dos veces – dijo tomando su taza.

– Y la verdad, tal vez demasiado imbécil sos como para no darte cuenta de lo que haces – le dijo Takimoto yéndose enojado.

– Andate al diablo…

Todos suponieron que las cosas no habian salido del todo bien, es más, había habido varios problemas en los que quedaba metido Takimoto. Los chicos quisiseron saber pero no pudieron: Fudo tenia una cara de pocos amigos, Takimoto se había desaparecido y Fuyuka se había ido a su cuarto apenas Takimoto se había sentado al lado de Fudo.

Fudo terminó de desayunar y fue a hablar con Kidou. Todos se miraron, había tres opciones para tal actitud: Fudo estaba borracho o los borrachos eran ellos o Fudo se encontraba demasiado despechado por lo que podria haber pasado en su discución con Fuyuka para ir a hablar con Kidou.

– Kidou, podemos hablar – pidió el oji-verde

– Bueno, pero acá no, todos me miran como si fuese a hacer otra de las mías, te juro que no voy a hacer nada más – dijo Kidou sacándose los googles.

– No te preocupes no es nada malo – le dijo a él y gritó – ¡NO SE PORQUE TODOS TE MIRAN MAL, VOS NO HICISTE NADA MALO!

Ahora si, todos sí que habían quedado con la boca abierta: ¿no era el mismo Fudo el que el día anterior había dicho que quería sacarse de encima a Kidou? Eh… si había sido el mismo. Entonces ¿Qué había pasado? Nadie lo sabía, y nadie se enteró hasta el entrenamiento.

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

Durante el entrenamiento, raramente, Fudo y Kidou no discutieron en nada. Eso calmó al capitán, el cual pensó que ambos habían arreglado su asunto, cosa muy errada, pero era lo único normal que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Endo, las demás cosas no eran del todo buenas.

Luego del entrenamiento, todos se juntaron cerca de las bancas, escucharon un momento al entrenador y se empezaron a ir. Aunque la mayoría quedo demás de impactado al ver lo que estaban viendo, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veian, parecia un sueño o mejor una pesadilla para la pobre Fuyuka que queria aclarar las cosas con Fudo. Esa escena tan rara que impactó a todos fue… bueno, Fudo besando a Kidou.

Fuyuka se fue corriendo, no quería segur viendo eso que parecía una mala pesadilla. No quería creer lo que había visto, no quería, no quería, quería pensar que era ciega y que eso había sido solo una mala jugada de su cabeza. Eso era imposible. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… no, mejor irse antes de explotar ante todos.

Takimoto vió como Fuyuka se iba desconsolada. _"Pendejo, esta sí que no te la paso, me la vas a pagar, hiciste llorar de nuevo a Fuyuka" _pensó Takimoto enojado a más no poder. Se acercó caminando hacia donde estaba el centro del espectáculo y miró a Fudo.

– ¿Qué? – le dijo toscamente Fudo que recién se había separado de Kidou.

– ¿Yo? Na', nada… solo esto – dijo Takimoto y le dio una buena piña en la cara – si Fuyuka te llega a perdonar por todo lo que haces, la mató por tarada enamorada, vos no te mereces el amor de una chica buena como lo es Fuyuka.

– Y si ni lo tengo – dijo Fudo enojado, dispuesto a devolverle la piña.

– ¡BASTA! – intervino Endo – por su propio bien, se calman, los dos. Shin ¿vos sabés lo que acabas de hacer? Firmaste tu salida de Inazuma Japan.

– Y poco me importa si le di el merecido a este inútil que se atrevió a lastimar a Fuyuka, supongo que si ya no estoy en el equipo, no hay problema en que mate a golpes a este idiota ¿o no? – dijo Takimoto dispuesto a seguir la pelea.

– Takimoto – dijo Goenji tomándolo de ambas manos y impidiéndole que le pegue a Fudo –tranquilizate.

– ¿Qué rayos pasa acá? – dijo el entrenador Kudo, que había escuchado los gritos de sus jugadores.

– Nada – respondió Fudo.

Fudo se fue, hirviendo en enojo, ese idiota se había atrevido a pegarle. Pero no, no se iba a librar de él tan fácilmente, iba a dejar que siguiera en el campamento y le iba a hacer la vida imposible hasta que termine su estadía en el campamento. Fudo iba a cobrar venganza.

– ¿de enserio? – preguntó Kudo.

– Si, solo discutí un poco con el idio… con Takimoto, pero nada importante – completó Fudo.

Al no tener otra versión de los hechos, Kudo pasó por alto el hecho y volvió a su oficina. Fudo se fue y Takimoto se quedó con ganas de desfigurarlo, pero con alguien se iba a sacar las ganas.

– Y vos tarado… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué mierda besaste a Fudo? – le dijo Takimoto luego de que Kudo se haya ido.

– A mi no me mires, él me lo pidió, y ¿Cómo mierda querés que me niegue? Que se yo para que, me da igual – contestó Kidou volviendo a oírse como el obsesionado de Fudo.

– Idiotas como siempre, lastimando a gente buena ¿vos acabas de ver lo que hiciste? ¿Vos viste la cara de Fuyuppe? ¿Vos viste que la partiste en dos? – le dijo Takimoto enojado.

– Bueno ¿y vos? Que anoche te andabas besuqueando con Fuyuka, fue por eso por lo que Fudo me pidió que nos besáramos.

– DE nuevo con esa estúpida idea, andate al diablo y si podés, llevatelo a Fudo para que no haga sufrir más a Fuyuka.

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

– Pedazo de imbécil, abrime la maldita puerta que tengo que hablar con vos – le dijo Takimoto a Fudo.

– Andate al diablo, no me jodás.

– Te abro la puerta a patadas.

– Hacelo.

Y Takimoto dio una fuerte patada haciendo que el seguro de la puerta de la habitación se falseara y se abriera.

– Te dije que la iba a abrir, escuchame idiota.

– Pues no tengo la reverenda gana – dijo Fudo saliendo de la habitación.

– Pues yo sí – dijo Takimoto tomándolo de la muñeca.

– Cinco minutos, es lo que te doy – dijo Fudo volviendo a entrar a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir lastimando a Fuyuppe? Decímelo así puedo saber hasta cuando la voy a tener que consolar. A ver pibe, vos me acusas a mí de haberme _chapado_ a tu novia, cuando yo solo la estaba abrazando, pero después venís y te besas en frente de todos al pendejo del cual hace 24hs te querías deshacer – dijo Takimoto tratando de tranquilizarse – no sé qué mierda tengas en la cabeza, pero me parece que nada bueno. Lo acepto, estoy enamorado de Fuyuka y no sabes lo que me costó aceptar que estaba saliendo con vos, y todavía no lo acepto. Pero aun así, Fuyuka parecía feliz a tu lado. Te juro que si ella no me lo hubiera pedido, yo ya te hubiera dado más de una piña. Podés ser celosos, controlador, y toda la mierda que quieras, pero con Fuyuka no juegues, porque te juro que yo sé como moler a piñas a un hombre, si es que sos un hombre. No sé qué es lo que hayas escuchado anoche ni sé que viste, pero sí sé que te hiciste una idea totalmente equivocada de lo que haya pasado. Fudo, la verdad, yo sí creo que seas una buena persona, pero me parece que lo tendrías que demostrar un poquito más. Fuyuka ahora debe estar encerrada en su cuarto, llorando, desconsolada por lo que hiciste. Porque lo que pasó ayer si fue obra de Kidou, y Fuyuka admite que estuvo mal haberse enojado sin escuchar una explicación lógica, pero ¿y ahora? Te vió a VOS besando a Kidou, no al revés. Vió que VOS eras el que lo tomaba de la cintura, vio que Kidou en ningún momento te obligó a nada. Y eso es lo que le duele, porque ella nunca te mintió ni te engaño como para merecerse todo esto. Tiene 14 casi 15, se supone que tendría que estar viviendo una vida de adolescente, no encerrada en su cuarto llorando por un pendejo que no la valora. Creo que me entendés lo que te quiero decir.

– Vos no entendés lo que pasa Takimoto, nunca vas a entender que es lo que somos yo y Fuyuka. Tal vez sí, sí me equivoqué al ver algo que no era, pero ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, no me dejó ni explicarle lo que había pasado. Cuando los escuché y luego los vi… todo mi mundo se cayó a pedazos. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Es que me dio más rabia de lo que l había dado a ella al verme con Kidou ayer. Me dio más rabia porque sé que ella es una buena persona y sé que me ama, por eso me dio rabia, porque si de verdad se estaban besando seria por… porque yo le habría fallado. Vos nunca entenderías todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza en momentos como ese, en el cual te das cuenta de que fallaste de alguna manera con la persona que queres y la verdad, es la primera persona con la que me pasa. Pero sabés, yo tenía miedo y todavía lo tengo, por todo lo que pasa, por lo que pasó y por lo que va a pasar. Sé muy bien que soy un imbécil, de la cabeza a los pies, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Yo era una basura antes de que ella llegara a mi vida, yo era un completo desconsiderado, inepto, idiota, rebelde, con complejo de superioridad y tal vez todavía lo tengo; pero si hay algo que a Fuyuka le agradezco en el Alma es que me haya cambiado, aunque sea tan solo un poco. Por eso es que la amo, porque ella es mi mundo, ella es mi vida realmente. Sin ella no soy nada en verdad. El miedo que tenía era fallarle como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Ni siquiera sé lo que acabo de hacer. Besé a Kidou, algo que en cualquier ocasión me daría asco, repugnancia. Pero… estoy completamente ciego, no pretendo sacar provecho de esto ni darle una explicación lógica a todo lo que le hice a Fuyuka porque no lo tiene, no tiene explicación ni perdón lo que hice. Por eso yo… no quiero que Fuyuka me perdone. Vos, junto con Endo son sus mejores amigos, por eso te voy a pedir algo… decile que se olvide de mí, porque soy basura que no se merece estar con ella. Por favor decile que se olvide de lo nuestro, que lo haga si es que quiere ser feliz. No sé, hace todo lo que haga falta, pero que me olvide… pedirle perdón no va a ser bueno para ella, porque me va a perdonar, después me va a convencer de que volvamos a salir y la voy a volver a lastimar. Mejor, hace que me olvide, sé que los vas a poder hacer, vos sos mucho mejor que yo para ella.

– No, yo no voy a hacer eso, sos vos el que tiene que hablar con ella, no yo – dijo Takimoto.

– ¿Es que no entendés? Decile que me o-l-v-i-d-e. Yo no soy bueno para ella – le dijo Fudo acercándosele.

– Pues no, no lo voy a hacer, en todo caso decile a Endo que lo haga porque yo no lo pienso ni hacer. Si alguien se lo tiene que decir sos vos, no yo ni Endo, te tenés que empezar a hacer cargo de tus errores. Si como decís, Fuyuka te hizo mejor persona, por lo menos, se merece una pequeña explicación de todo esto ¿no te parece?

– No voy a poder, no voy a poder ver su cara cuando le diga eso – dijo Fudo sentándose en su cama.

– Ah, claro y yo voy a poder ¿verdad? Fudo, dejate de embromar, vos sos el único que tiene que hacer esto, a ver si te queda claro.

– Si, porque sabés que vos nos sos el que la está lastimando, soy yo – dijo Fudo cabizbajo – ya pasaron los cinco minutos, chau.

– Pero…

– Chau Takimoto, hacé lo que se te antoje – completó y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Fudo no se sentía con los ánimos como para hablar con Fuyuka. De ahora en más iba a hacer ojos ciegos y oídos sordos y no se iba a volver a acercar a Fuyuka. Si lo hacía, más que seguro que la iba a volver a lastimar. Eso era lo último que deseaba.


	12. Inseparables

**PERDÓN! perdónenme todas las personas qure seguian este fic casi tres meses sin actualizar... soy una baka. No me llegaba la inspiración, perdí mi pendrive dónde tenia la historia luego lo encontré -lo habia escondida el demonio que tengo de hermana-, y hace 5 minutos tuve una crisis porqe un "querido amigo mío" le metió un virus**** al pendrive y luego de intentar por todos los medios recuperar toda mi información... me rendí y luego me animé de nuevo y bueno, como soy muy buena hacker *pose de triunfo* ok, no, pero logré recuperar la historia. Además, no anduve mucho por FanFiction porque... me copé con Mundo Yaoi y abandoné mi cuenta acá... jeje, gomen... **

**Bueno, sin más les dejo el capitulo que por fin lo terminé... voy a tratar de traer la semana próxima -no prometo nada... el profesor de geografia y la de ciudadania me mandaron unos "lindos" trabajos prácticos- **

**Disclaimer: Es el capitulo doce, no lo voy a volver a poner, ya lo sabe! xDDD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cap. Inseparables<p>

No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, me fui de ese campamento. No quería ver a Fuyuka, no quería ver a Kidou, ni a ninguno de los chicos. Hice todo mal y lo sé, pero no puedo admitirlo. Me siento mal, quiero llorar, quitarme todo este peso de encima. Soy un tarado, imbécil, insensible, idiota y así la lista sigue. Ni siquiera me merezco que Fuyuka alguna vez me haya amado. Soy una basura que solo la hace sufrir. ¿Por qué no se enamoró de Takimoto que es más buena persona? Yo… y yo no soy nada.

¿A dónde voy? A la torre de metal. Sé que no lo tengo que hacer porque se supone que me tendría que olvidar de Fuyuka para no seguir lastimándola, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Lo de Kidou… bueno, realmente no se que fue ni que hice. Encima el muy tonto ni se resistió (bueno, está bien, no es su culpa todo esto) pero: si te querés olvidar de alguien como se supone que Kidou lo quería hacer conmigo, ¿Por qué rayos aceptarías besarte con dicha persona? No lo sé, pero creo que Kidou es más imbécil que yo tal vez. ¿Cómo fue que se lo pedí? Bueno, todavía recuerdo la cara de sorpresa de Kidou cuando se lo dije.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– _¿Qué querés que haga? – me preguntó Kidou asombrado._

– _Lo que ya te dije, necesito que me beses o que yo te bese, por favor necesito eso – le pedí._

– _¿Para qué? _

– _Fuyuka me engañó con Takimoto._

– _¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que vos y yo nos besemos?_

– _¿Es que no entendés?_

– _Si, pero vos no sos de hacer estas cosas._

– _Yo soy capaz de muchas cosas…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así de fácil convencí a Kidou de que se besara conmigo. Yo ya sospechaba que ella no me engañaba. Pero necesito que me olvide y que lo haga rápido. No tiene que seguir sufriendo por mi culpa… ella no se merece todo esto que le estoy haciendo. Si yo supiera que es lo que hago me encantaría porque así por lo menos le podría dar una maldita explicación a Fuyuka como ella se merece.

Este maldito corazón que hace estragos… yo no soy así, yo no soy un tonto sentimental, yo soy rebelde, tosco, indiferente, problemático. Y tengo que volver a serlo. Fuyuka se tiene que olvidar de mí, maldita sea. ¿Por qué no lo entiende? Yo la amo a ella, pero no se merece la persona que soy: una basura. Si tan solo se diera cuenta de que no fui capaz de cambiar.

Ayer, antes de almorzar, vino el idiota de Takimoto a largarme el versito de que tengo que hablar con Fuyuka y toda la cosa, lo mandé al diablo.

Tampoco baje a almorzar.

No fui al entrenamiento que siguió.

Ni siquiera bajé a cenar.

Hoy tenía ganas de salir de mi cuarto.

Pero quiero estar solo.

Me siento triste.

No quiero hablar con nadie.

Aún así tengo hablar con alguien, con Fuyuka.

Pero eso le hace mal, así que acá me quedo, solo.

Quiero llorar, necesito llorar.

Quiero volver a tener sus abrazos, sus miradas de felicidad, sus caricias, su sonrisa, sus besos… quiero volver a tenerla.

No soporto esta soledad que siento dentro de mí.

Hay un gran vacío que solo Fuyuka es capaz de llenar.

Necesito a mi niña, la extraño.

Y ahora voy a fingir que no pasa nada mientras lloro.

Que nadie me vea. Que nadie me escuche.

Porque voy a llorar como nunca antes lo hice.

¿Por qué? Porque la extraño, la quiero… porque la amo y me siento fatal.

– ¿Fudo? – esa voz la conozco, que no me mire por favor.

– Andate Fuyuka.

– Hay entrenamiento, tenés que ir.

– No quiero –le digo mientras me doy vuelta para que no me vea.

Siento que alguien me abraza por atrás. Siento su ternura, su aroma, su cariño y su tristeza.

Quiero pedirle perdón, quiero decirle que la amo.

– Fuyu, andate – le pido de nuevo tratando de que me suelte.

¿Por qué no se va?

– No me voy. Fudo mirame – me dice mi niña haciéndome dar vuelta.

Cierro los ojos, parezco infantil, nunca me había sentido así, no quiero que me vea.

Me encapricho fácilmente. No quiero que me vea a los ojos.

La amo y es algo que preciso decirle.

– ¿Qué te pasa? Vos no sos así – me dice ¿Qué le puedo contestar? No lo sé.

–… – hay un silencio devastador entre ambos.

– Fudo, respondeme – me pide.

Escucho la tristeza en su voz. Tengo que abrir los ojos, tengo que darme cuenta de las consecuencias de lo que hago.

Me acaricia la mejilla. Hace cuanto que no sentía sus caricias.

En realidad fueron tan solo tres días, pero siento como si hubieran sido veinte años.

La miro. No, no puedo. No quiero.

– ¡mirame Fudo! – me exige tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

La abrazo. Ya no puedo aguantarlo. La abrazo fuerte. Me quedo con ella.

No me voy a separar por de ella todavía. Este es el momento en que siento que somos inseparables.

Inseparables… que bien suena.

– Te amo… – es algo que le tuve que decir.

– Quiero que me digas por qué lo hiciste – me dice casi llorando.

_¿Qué querés que te diga Fuyuka? ¿Qué querés que te diga? Si no lo sé. Si te digo algo, de seguro meto la pata._

– No sé que hice – le declaro sentándome en el pasto – no lo sé…

La veo llorar. No, no lo hagas. Me siento peor.

– Perdoname – le digo mirando el suelo.

– No sé si podría hacerlo.

– Ya lo sé

_Si, lo sé. Mejor dicho, no me tenés que perdonar. _

_Es lo mejor para vos. Pero no para mí._

_Pero no puedo cambiar eso, es un hecho._

_¡Fuyuka te amo! Por eso alejate de mí. Es lo mejor ¿entendés? _

– Fuyuka andate, andate y no te me vuelvas a acercar más. ¿Sí? Es lo mejor, te lo aseguro. No quiero volver a lastimarte…

– Es que si vos no me querés lastimar no lo vas a hacer. Sé que sos buena persona. Sé que vale la pena seguir a tu lado. Me siento vacía lejos de vos. No me hagas olvidarte, te lo pido – me dice con esa ternura que a cualquiera convence.

– No puedo, no quiero volver a lastimarte – le digo secándole las lágrimas.

– Quiero seguir a tu lado.

– ¿Es que no entendés? – le grito, se asusta – perdón, Fuyu, solo andate.

– Me quiero quedar.

– No.

– Sí.

– Que no

Me mira, se sienta a mi lado y me besa ¿y cómo diablos se supone que voy a resistirme? Fuyuka sos mi única y mi gran debilidad.

Ese beso tan tierno, de esos labios tan dulces que tanto extrañaba. _Te extraño…_

Quedamos tirados en el suelo y termino posicionado encima de ella.

¿Qué más puedo hacer? La amo y eso no tiene remedio.

Y ahora llega el momento, el momento en que me rindo ante ella y hago lo que ella me pide.

No tengo otra opción, ninguna otra.

No me puedo resistir a sus besos, a sus caricias.

Sin ella yo no soy nada.

– Fudo, no me hagas quedarme lejos de vos, no puedo, no quiero – me implora.

– Fuyuka… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? – le pregunto implorándole una respuesta.

– ¿Qué decís? – me pregunta sin entender mi pregunta.

– ¿Qué más puedo hacer para que te olvides de mí?

– Estoy llegando a creer que no me amas – me dice volviendo a llorar lentamente.

Eso es mentira.

La amo con todo el corazón.

¿Por qué el amor es tan cruel?

Si yo la amo y ella me ama ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices?

Es algo que no lo sé y me carcome por dentro no saberlo.

Una lágrima moja su rostro. Estoy llorando.

No puedo contenerlo.

Soy una basura, pero tengo sentimientos.

La abrazo. Ella es la única persona que en realidad me cuida, me quiere, se preocupa.

Ella es lo único que tengo.

No tendré familia, no me importa.

No tenerla a ella, eso sí que me importa. No podría vivir sin ella.

– No digas mentiras Fuyu, no digas eso, por favor te lo pido. Mi amor por vos nunca va a cambiar – le digo abrazándola – te amo, te amo…

¡Basta! Este no soy yo… esta persona débil no soy yo…

Yo soy una persona fuerte, un persona que no se rinde.

Mentira, no soy nada de eso. Solo pretendo serlo.

Pero cuando Fuyuka llegó a mi vida, empecé a ser el verdadero Fudo.

– Fudo mirame por favor.

La obedezco sin chistar.

– Jurame que me amas y que nunca vas a volver a hacer lo que hiciste ayer.

Se larga a llover.

Me estoy mojando.

Pero lo que siento sobre mi cara son mis lágrimas, no la lluvia.

– Por favor – me vuele a rogar.

– ¡lo juro, lo juro, lo juro! – le digo sin hacer caso a las cosas que antes pensé – te amo mi niña y me arrepiento de todo lo que hice.

_Sabés que soy sincero. _

_Por fin vuelvo a ver una sonrisa en tu linda cara._

_¿Te hace feliz escuchar eso Fuyuka?_

_A mí me hace feliz verte así._

_Nuevamente, parecemos tortolitos debajo de la lluvia._

_Te amo y eso hace cambiar todo mi mundo._

_Para mí, tu amor es todo. _

_Solo vos sos mi dueña, la única que me controla._

_La que es capaz de poner orden a mi vida. _

– Fuyu, perdón, te juro que nunca te voy a volver a lastimar. Te amo y soy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que estés feliz – le digo acercándome a su rostro.

– Lo único que me puede hacer feliz en este momento sos vos.

La beso. Esos tan dulces labios. Ese calor que sus manos me dan cada vez que están en mi cuerpo. El aroma de su pelo.

Todo, todo eso de ella me vuelve loco.

Cada cosa de ella me vuelve loco.

Ella me vuelve loco. Loco de amor.

– ¿Sabés que me volvés loco cada vez que te me acercas? – le digo al oído.

– Me alegra saber eso – me dice con una gran sonrisa – yo también me vuelvo loca por vos… nunca me vuelvas a faltar.

– Te lo juro…

Sus bonitos ojos azules, son las ventanas de su alma.

Sus manos, tan suaves como la seda.

Su aroma, tan rico como un jardín de flores.

Todo en ella es perfecto, ella es perfecta, es hermosa, es… mía…

– Vení, levantate, estamos todo embarrados – le dije alzándola.

Cuando nos paramos, me volvió a abrazar por detrás.

– ¿Qué pasa mi amor? – le pregunto.

Hay algo que todavía le preocupa.

¿Qué es?

Su mirada me dice que todavía falta algo por aclarar.

– Te va a parecer tonto pero te quiero preguntar algo – me dice.

– ¿Qué te preocupa?

– ¿Te gustó el beso de Kidou? – me pregunta al oído

¿El beso de Kidou?

No, no, no, a mí los únicos besos que me gustan son los de Fuyuka.

Antes, mucho tiempo atrás, capaz que sí, pero ahora no, no me gustan.

– ¿Qué tontería son esas? A mí solo me gustan TUS besos.

_Adoro como te pones celosa._

_Pero al segundo sé como calmar esos celos._

_También me gusta tu cara de tranquilidad cuando te digo la verdad._

– Es que… – duda por un momento.

Me acerco y la beso.

_Solo a vos te amo._

_Vos sos mi vida._

_No pienses jamás que me gusta otra persona._

_Porque es absolutamente mentira._

– Te lo juro – le aseguro.

La miro y la abrazo.

_Te extrañe._

_Pero ahora te tengo a mi lado. _

_No voy a volver a fallarte._

_No voy a volver a lastimarte._

_Y si lo hago, nunca más te me vuelvas a acercar. Porque ni yo mismo me voy a perdonar. _

_Y ahora solo quiero estar a tu lado sin que nada nos separe._

_Vení, quedate al lado mío._

_Solo quiero estar con vos._

– ¿Te querés quedar? – me preguntó sentándose al lado del árbol.

– Solo si vos te quedás…

Admito que yo también soy algo celoso.

Pero… como no estar celoso si miren la novia que tengo.

Aún así, le tengo confianza de que nunca me engañaría, con nadie.

¿Qué más da? Soy celoso y se lo voy a preguntar.

– ¿de qué hablaban el otro día con Takimoto? – pregunté.

– De Kidou – me contesta mirando el cielo.

– ¿Y el beso de la otra vez? ¿Te gustó?

– Nop – me contesta con su inocencia.

– ¿El otro día que yo los vi en tu habitación, se estaban besando?

Me mira y larga una pequeña risita.

Ya sé que esto es gracioso, pero si ella duda, yo también.

– No Fudo.

– ¿Él te…? – trato de preguntar pero ella me tapa los labios con un dedo

– Fudo, te puedo pedir algo, cerrá la boca por un rato, hace mucho que no estoy al lado tuyo…

– Fueron tres días.

– No me vas a negar que te parecieron veinte años…

Se esconde debajo de mis brazos.

Vuelvo a sentir su aroma.

Su cuerpo al lado del mío.

La abrazo fuerte, no me voy a volver a separar de ella…

Somos inseparables, y es la única verdad…

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

Dos jóvenes bajo la lluvia enfrente del ocaso, apoyados en un árbol que debe ser testigo del más grande amor. Abrazados, demostrando que se aman con una gran pasión.

Fudo se da cuenta de que su novia está dormida.

– Fuyu… – trata de despertarla con éxito.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Fuyuka medio dormida.

– Está lloviendo y ya está oscureciendo, vamos al campamento. Hace un rato largo que estamos acá. Te vas a resfriar – dijo Fudo ayudándola a levantarse.

Volvieron caminando a paso lento ¿para qué apurarse? Si tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos… si son inseparables.

– _Supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar a perder… – _susurró un chico.

* * *

><p><strong>Cualquier<strong>** crítica o amenaza de muerte es bien recibida (?) **

**Sayo!~~  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Aviso:**

**Perdónenme todas aquellas personas que seguian este fic! De verdad, perdónenme! Realmente no sé que escribir, no me cae una idea ni de casualidad para este fic! Sé que estoy publicando más fics, pero son todos yaoi! mátenme si quieren, pero me pongo frente a mi net y nopuedo escribir nada de esta historia... de verdad, perdónenme... no tengo más excusas...**

**Sin más... hasta que la señorita ideas se disponga a pasar por mi casa...**

**Sayo!~~  
><strong>


	14. Cada cosa en su lugar

**No tengo muchas excusas más que decir que lo siento desde el fondo de mi alma por haber tardado tanto, a mí no me gusta tardar... Lo siento! TTTT_TTTT**

**Pero ya lo traje akí, y espero que les agrade de verdad... no tengo la misma chispa de antes para seguir escribiendo este fic, por eso es que acepto cualquier amenaza de muerte... xP**

**Fudo: pero si vos sos más vaga...**

**Vos cerrá tu maldita boca Akio-baka, vete, vete fúchile, fúchile! **

**Jejeje, entonces.**

**Fudo: Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes pertencen a este pedazo de fujoshi, Y Yoko Mikami pertenece a Chizuru Yuuki... (Oh! y esta loca agradece el hecho de que le hayas permitido usar tu oc para quitarme a Kidou de encima) **

**¿Cuántas veces vas a hacer lo mismo? ¡No te metas cuando yo hablo...! Sin más, el capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Cap. 13, Cada cosa en su lugar<p>

Kidou vio que Fudo y Fuyuka se iban de la torre de metal, era lo último que le faltaba para admitir que Fudo ya no estaría con él. Le dolía un poco pensar eso, pero a la vez era lo mejor poder empezar a olvidarlo.

– Supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar a perder… – susurró Kidou, algo triste.

Se decidió por volver al campamento. Pasó por la plaza y se sentó en una de las bancas. Apoyó sus codos en sus piernas y tapó sus ojos con sus manos. Las lágrimas se apoderaron de él. Por más obsesión que tenía con Fudo, aún así le dolía todo lo que había pasado, se sentía un imbécil por todo lo que había hecho para separarlos.

– Emm… lo siento ¿No viste un listón azul? – le preguntó una chica de su misma edad más o menos, con el pelo anaranjado corto hasta los hombros y ojos celestes.

– ¿Eh? No… no lo vi… – respondió Kidou limpiándose los ojos un poco.

La chica quedó casi hipnotizada al ver los ojos de Kidou, ya que él no tenía puestos esos googles, anteojos o fueran lo que fueran. No notaba que había llorado debido a que por la lluvia estaba mojado.

Kidou le sonrió a la chica, como para que saliera de su trance.

– ¿Querés que te ayude a buscar tu listón? – Ofreció Kidou – si no lo encuentras rápido, va a oscurecer y luego no lo vas a poder encontrar.

– No, no… no hace falta que te molestes, ya lo encontraré – dijo la chica con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Kidou. – Sería mejor que te fueras a tu casa, te podés resfriar si te quedás debajo de la lluvia…

– Lo mismo digo. Dale, dejame ayudarte a buscar tu listón y luego te vas a tu casa – dijo Kidou. – Aparte, no tengo nada que hacer, y realmente, no quiero llegar al campamento.

– ¿Campamento…? Yo… ¡Yo te conozco! ¡Vos sos Kidou Yutto! ¡Sos el jugador del Inazuma Japan! – dijo emocionada la chica.

Kidou rió y se paró de la banca. Asintió con la cabeza.

– Jejeje, disculpa por gritar… yo soy Yoko Mikami… – sonrió la llamada Yoko extendiéndole la mano.

El de rastas estrechó divertido la mano de la chica, divertido por la formalidad. Luego de poder convencerla, Kidou ayudó a la chica a buscar ese listón azul, el cual era un regalo de la madre de Yoko, lo usaba para sujetarse el pelo.

Ya era de noche, y los dos pudieron encontrar aquel listón. Seguía lloviendo, pero era tan solo una pequeña llovizna. La tal Yoko tenía puesta la campera de Kidou, ya que se la había dado para que no tuviera frío.

– Creo que debería acompañarte hasta tu casa… después de todo, gracias a vos tengo una sonrisa. Digamos que no tuve un buen día, pero vos lo mejoraste bastante… – agradeció Yutto caminando – ¿Dónde vivís?

– Acá cerca, no te preocupes… – dijo Yoko – me preguntaba si mañana… si mañana vendrías a la plaza de nuevo. Digo, para charlar un rato y, de paso, devolverte tu chaqueta.

Kidou se asombró mediante la declaración de la chica, pero luego sonrió y se rascó la nuca.

– Claro, pero mejor apurate en llegar a tu casa. Mirá, estas empapada ¿Sí? – dijo Kidou tomando a la chica de la mano, sin ninguna mala intención.

Yoko se sonrojó un poquito, pero luego asintió con una gran sonrisa.

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

– ¡Hermano! ¿Dónde se supone que habías estado? ¡Mirá! ¡Estás empapado! ¿Y tu chaqueta? – lo retó Haruna apenas Kidou llegó al campamento, ya todos estaban cenando ya y él había llegado empapado, pero con una sonrisa.

– Ya Haruna, ya… me porté bien, no me retes… – dijo Kidou divertido por la reacción de su hermana – ¡no hice nada malo!

– Mmm… ¿En dónde estabas? – volvió a preguntar Otonashi desconfiada.

– En la plaza, estaba en la plaza… – suspiró Kidou, aún con una boba sonrisa.

– ¿Con quién? – preguntó Haruna nuevamente, todo el equipo ya se había empezado a reír por aquel interrogatorio.

– Con… con… con una amiga… ¿Puedo sentarme a comer? – preguntó Kidou tan divertido como los demás chicos del campamento.

Haruna suspiró rendida, y aunque le dijo que se fuera a cambiar la ropa antes de agarrar un resfriado, Kidou no le hizo caso y se sentó a comer.

– Oye Kidou ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Sakuma cuando Haruna se alejó.

– Con una amiga, de verdad… – dijo Kidou con una sonrisa.

– Mmm…

– Vos también desconfiás ¿Verdad? Yoko… Yoko Mikami es su nombre… ¿Me creés ahora? – dijo Kidou apuntándole con el tenedor.

Sakuma lo miró seriamente, y luego puso una pícara sonrisa.

– ¿Yoko Mikami? ¿Una chica de ojos celestes y pelo naranjo hasta por aquí? – preguntó Sakuma señalándose el hombro.

– Si ¿la conocés? – preguntó Kidou.

– Imbécil tenías que ser… ¡es del 3ro A torpe, va a Teikoku! Imbécil… imbécil… imbécil… – repetía Sakuma poniéndose una mano en la frente. – Sos un imbécil… no me digas que no la reconociste porque te pego…

– Emm… bueno… yo… no, no la conocía…

Sakuma rió al ver lo despistado que podía ser Kidou de vez en cuando.

Al terminar de cenar, Kidou se dirigió a la habitación de Fudo, les debía una disculpa por todo lo ocurrido. Tocó la puerta suavemente. Atendió Fuyuka. Kidou tragó en seco.

– ¿Puedo hablar con los dos…? – preguntó Yutto tratando de reunir coraje suficiente para poder afrontar a los dos.

Fuyuka sonrió y le abrió completamente la puerta. Kidou pasó como temiendo a lo que podría encontrar en la habitación. Fudo se asombró al ver a Kidou en su habitación.

– ¿Qué…? – llegó a decir el de ojos verdes.

– Lo siento mucho… perdón… a los dos… fui un completo tarado. Un imbécil, no debí meterme entre ustedes dos, no debí interponerme en su relación – dijo Kidou mirando al suelo – De verdad, perdónenme los dos, fui un completo torpe, un obsesivo…

Fuyuka miró a Fudo, como diciéndole algo que tan solo él pudo descifrar.

– Ya no hay nada que perdonar, nosotros ya te perdonamos… no te preocupes… ya… ya está todo bien… – dijo Fudo colocando una mano en el hombro de Kidou.

– ¿De… verdad? – susurró Kidou.

– Sip, ya está todo bien entre nosotros ¿Bien? Tan solo… tan solo no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste… con eso me quedo tranquila… – bromeó Fuyuka.

– ¿Eh? Si, lo prometo… prometo no volver a cometer ninguna locura como lo he hecho. – dijo Kidou con una sonrisa de alivio.

– Entonces, estamos en paz – extendió la mano Fudo, Kidou la estrechó.

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

– ¿Creés que nos vuelva a molestar? – preguntó Fuyuka.

– Supongo que no, creo que no va a volver a hacer ninguna de esas cosas, y realmente no me preocupa… no creo que nos pueda separar de nuevo ¿No? – dijo Fudo besándole la frente. – Ya, vamos a dormirnos ¿Si? Tengo bastante sueño…

– Tengo bastante sueño, tengo bastante sueño… – repitió Fuyuka burlándolo.

– Sos molesta, una bonita molesta… – le dijo Fudo besándola.

– Yo también te quiero…

Fudo se terminó de acostar y Fuyuka se recostó en su pecho. Tal vez era verdad y Kidou no los volvía a molestar nunca más… al menos no con esas intenciones… podían dormir en paz durante ese tiempo.

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

Kidou se terminó de cambiar y se recostó en la cama con las manos en la nuca. Se quedó pensativo. _Mmm… Yoko Mikami… es una buena chica… supongo… _pensó. No es por nada, pero como que él se quedó algo embobado con la chica. ¿Y cómo no estarlo si era una chica muy bonita y alegre? Aunque tal vez que Kidou estaba exagerando, pero parecía una buena chica… y al parecer quería ser su amiga. Eso estaba bien ¿No? Si, obvio que estaba bien… estaba perfectamente bien que Kidou hiciera una nueva amiga obviamente. Amiga…

.

.

.

Fudo se levantó, Fuyuka no estaba, de seguro se había ido a preparar el desayuno con las demás chicas. Luego de levantarse y vestirse, fue directo a la cocina. No sabía dónde estaban todas las chicas, tan solo vio a su niña. Se acercó lentamente y la abrazó por la espalda, y le besó el cuello. Fuyuka se sorprendió, pero cuando reconoció que era su novio el que la abrazaba, tan solo se sonrojó.

– Van a llegar las chicas, mejor andá al comedor – lo reprendió Fuyuka.

– Sos mala, no me querés –. Dijo Fudo con un falso puchero en los labios.

– Sí que te quiero… – y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – andá, dale.

Fudo sonrió victorioso y se fue de la cocina. Antes de salir se cruzó a Aki, la saludó y siguió su camino.

– ¿Lo traes cortito o es idea mía? – preguntó Aki asombrada.

– Emm, no, no es eso… – dijo Fuyuka – Mejor decime como te fue con Endo.

Aki se hizo la tonta y se fue a terminar el desayuno. Fuyuka rió divertida al ver como su nueva amiga evitaba a toda costa aquel pequeño asunto.

– Mi amor, dice Kazemaru si no le das un vaso con agua que se atoró con las galletitas… – apareció Endo de la nada detrás de la puerta.

Aki se puso roja, roja… roja como el pelo de Kiyama… La del pelo morado comenzó a reírse y le alcanzó a Endo el vaso con agua. Este no entendía que rayos pasaba ahí. _"Cosas de chicas…" _pensó y se fue de la cocina.

– No te duró mucho el secretito… – rió Fuyuka mientras preparaba una bandeja con tazas.

– Bueno, bueno, lo tenías que saber de alguna forma ¿no? – sonrió Aki y tomó la bandeja dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

Fuyuka preparó otra bandeja y antes de salir, se la encontró a Haruna. Bajó la vista y se disculpó por todo lo que había dicho de su hermano hacía algunos días. Haruna tan solo admitió que las dos habían estado mal. Y ya, ahí quedó. Ambas sonrieron y terminaron de servir el desayuno.

Endo miró para un lado, miró para el otro. Habló con Takimoto y se preguntó donde era que estaban Goenji y Natsumi.

– Ya déjalos, de seguro se fueron por ahí… – dijo Kidou comiendo.

– Ahora que me acuerdo ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? No te encontré en tu cuarto… – preguntó Endo.

– Ah, salí a afuera a tomar algo de aire, necesitaba pensar unas cosas… – contestó Kidou como si nada.

Endo levantó los hombros y terminó de desayunar.

Al rato, Kudo los mandó a entrenar a todos, (bueno, Goenji se había adelantado y había pedido permiso para poder salir)

_"Todos están rindiendo bien… muy bien…" _Pensó Kudo, y cuando se refería a todos, eran todos: Fudo ya no tenía esas lagunas mentales, Kidou no se quedaba estancado mirando a Fudo, Sakuma no se quedaba mirando como Kidou miraba a Fudo, Takimoto tampoco se quedaba mirando a Fuyuka, y Endo estaba más motivado que antes - como si fuera posible -.

Cuando Kudo les dio un pequeño tiempo para descansar (el muy malo los hizo correr de un lado al otro una y otra y otra y otra vez), una chica de pelo naranjo se acercó hasta Haruna.

– Hola ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo la chica.

– ¿Eh? Sí, claro… – dijo Haruna con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿No me harías el favor de llamar a Kidou?

– ¿A-a Y-Yutto? – tartamudeó Haruna y vio que la muchacha tenía la chaqueta de su hermano. – Cla-claro… – Haruna se acercó a su hermano – Oye hermanito… e-esa chica te está buscando y-y tiene t-tu cha-chaqueta…

– ¿Eh? Ah, es Yoko… gracias Haruna… – sonrió Kidou corriendo hacía Yoko – Hola ¿Qué hacés acá? – preguntó amablemente.

– Jejeje, yo te traía tu chaqueta, así no te molestabas en ir a buscarla esta tarde a la plaza – sonrió ella.

– Ni te hubieras molestado, no hubiera sido ninguna molestia ir a la plaza esta tarde – dijo Kidou sinceramente.

Kidou escuchó el grito del entrenador para volver al campo.

– ¿Te gusta el futbol? – preguntó Kidou antes de irse.

– ¿Eh? – Yoko no entendió el porqué de esa pregunta tan de repente.

– Que si te gusta el futbol… – remarcó el estratega algo apurado.

– Claro, como no me gustaría… ¡es genial! – aceptó Yoko.

– Entonces quedate a ver el entrenamiento, y luego charlamos un rato ¿Te parece? – ofreció el mayor.

Kidou recibió otro grito de su entrenador para volver al entrenamiento. La chica aceptó gustosa, pero se quedó allí, paradita. Yutto se acercó a su hermana y le pidió que invitara a Yoko a sentarse al lado de ella, así no estaba sola.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó Haruna.

– ¿Sabés quién es? ¡Mi novia! Yoko Mikami es mi novia – dijo Kidou así su hermanita cerraba la boca por un rato – Pero le pedí que estuviéramos en secreto, así que si preguntas algo, ella no va a decir nada…

– Ok, cierro mi boca y conozco a mi cuñadita – dijo Otonashi emocionada.

– Así es…

Última advertencia del entrenador hacía Kidou para que regresase al campo, el cual obedeció al trote.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo creo que Kidou tambien necesitaba su final feliz ¿Ustedes que creen? <strong>

**Muchas gracias a las personas que esperaron por tanto tiempo a la continuación... gracias por esperar y -espero- no mandar ninguna amenaza de muerte si no continuaba el fic...**

**sin más..**

**Sayo!~~**


End file.
